The Quest for a Brother (Book Two)
by GraysonofBoreas
Summary: It is following the events of Lightning Thief and just before the events of Sea of Monsters. There is something strange happening back home for our team of hero's but since the team is divided the camp is vulnerable. This is the second book, to understand this you have to read Quest of Friendship First. Leave reviews as you see fit.
1. Author's Notes (Please Read first)

Hi everyone I'm Gerald the Author, I am fairly new but I believe that my story's have potential, I am open to any advice that my fellow writers have for me so if you find anything that I can/should fix or improve upon tell me, please I welcome it. You will not be ignored. I intend to address any comments as soon as I get the time and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1(an unexpected Quest)

Chapter 1 ( An Unexpected Quest)

Our Story Begins just at the end of summer two weeks before School began. The remaining campers gathered in the combat arena. They were watching over a fight. Gary was armed with a Bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

His brown hair grew longer than it used to be. Gary was fighting a giant Scorpion. It's tail jabbed at him but Gary easily dodged it then the claws snipped at him but he jumped on its back and shot an arrow straight down into its back the monster wriggled around and collapsed. Chiron walked up as the monster turned to dust leaving its shell behind.

"Well done Gary!" Said Chiron handing Gary the shell which had magically turned into a Shield.

"Thanks it was a piece of cake." Said Gary taking the Shield and placing the bow on its rack. He and Chiron walk to the staff tent and join Dionysus and Melody who were waiting for them. They sit down at the table and Chiron pulls a leaver making a giant rope course pop out of the ground. There were twelve great wooden posts with the symbols of each of the twelve Olympian gods carved into them, then a web of cables wrapped all around them creating a ropes corse.

Gary stood and chose ten Campers at random. He chose: three Ares Boys, one Apollo Girl, Four Athena Children, Savanna, and a Hephaestus boy. They chose their weapons and climbed the posts at the top to get ready.

" I want a nice clean match from all of you. Once you hit the ground your knocked out of the competition." Said Gary. He turned and punched the gong starting the game.

Savanna made no hesitation as she placed three arrows on the bow at once and shot three of the Athena campers at the same time with Boxing Glove Arrows, knocking them off the ropes ten feet off the ground. Down a little ways the three Ares boys are fighting each other with Swords. The remaining Athena Child was locked in combat with the Hephaestus Boy. Savanna and the Apollo girl were going head to head; arrows collided mid air then one arrow got lucky and caught the rope Savanna was standing on but she was quick. She grabbed an arrow and slid down a different cable and landed on a cord perfectly safe. She then shot an arrow at one of the Ares boys. He deflected it but cut the cord he was standing on knocking himself out of the contest. The Hephaestus guy picked up the Athena Girl and flung her into the wooden post and she slid all the way to the ground. Savanna was now Fighting the two Ares boys using her bow to block their swords. She whacked one of them in the face with it, cutting his face with the sharpened end. In his distraction she jumped on his back kicked the other boy in the face and jumped into the air and shot an arrow at the cord making them both fall to the ground. The Apollo Girl had the Hephaestus boy backed up against the post but Savanna Climbed above them and cut a cord and swung through the air like a monkey on a vine and kicked them both knocking them on the ground.

" Savanna Daughter of Boreas is the Winner!" Said Melody very pleased.

As Chiron was about to announce the next competition a young camper in battle armor ran into the arena. Gary and the Staff stood looking very much concerned.

"You need to get to Thalia's tree. There's someone here to talk to the Staff." Said the Girl.

"Thank you Annabeth. Everyone go to your Cabins, Gary's team to Thalia's tree." Said Chiron very loudly. Every camper left the Arena.

"Annabeth who is the visitor?" Asked Gary jokingly, walking up to her as she exited the arena and lead the group to the tree.

"You won't like it Gary." She said Quietly.

"It's not like its a Roman or anything." He begins to laugh. He looks at her face and his own smile faded telling him he was right. Without warning he makes a full on sprint to the tree. He plows past Chiron and Mr. D along with Melody and Cookie. Once the tree is in view, Gary sees a boy standing there smiling. Gary was more than Unpleased his face was blood red and filled with rage. Chiron and Dionysus are very close behind in full sprint. Sara, Melody and Cookie were right behind them and the rest of the team were just getting in the area. Savanna was running along the branches in the trees above.

"Gary STOP!" Yelled Chiron very worried about what he was going to do. Even Mr. D seemed concerned. Gary stopped dead in his tracks mere inches away from the barrier, the boy noticed Gary's angry expression and backed up. The air got extremely cold and the weather seemed to be changing from bright and sunny to dark and cloudy as if it were about to snow. Chiron walked up and said:

"I, Chiron the Hero trainer Allow you to enter camp Half-Blood..." The barrier let the boy through he and Gary did not look away from each other.

"...Now, what are you doing here young man?" continued Chiron.

"I...I'm here to give Dionysus this..." He reaches into his book bag and pulls out a scroll and hands it to Mr. D.

Dionysus reads it unenthusiastically then hands it to Chiron, he saw that Gary was still staring down the boy. As he did so the ground at Gary's feet started to freeze.

"What does it say?" Asked Gary outraged. Small sparks of Electricity seemed to spark from his finger tips.

Chiron skims over the paper then says "our Roman friends are requesting help from your team Gary." As he finished he slowed down.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am not going to send any of my team to the Romans. Not after last time! I would rather Kronos himself destroy the place." He struck the tree next to the roman with a blast of lighting mixed with ice freezing and electrifying the tree. The truth is Gary and Sara had more reason than most to hate the Romans.

"Gary, you need to calm down your freezing the ground." Said Melody grabbing his raised arm. He looked down to see that the grass at his feet was covered in ice then at the tree he had just attacked. Around them snow started to pepper the ground. He lessens his anger and the ice and snow starts to melt. The Roman boy Backed up clearly frightened by the power. As Gary's anger subsided the weather returned to normal again.

"Search him, I don't trust the Romans." Said Gary calming his tone.

"Gary, come now..." Said Chiron trying to place his hand on his shoulder.

"I SAID SEARCH HIM!" Gary yelled to his team shrugging off Chiron's hand.

His team walked up to the boy and tore his bag apart looking at its contents they found some maps, a dagger and a few odds and ends.

"I guess he's okay then, why do you need my team?" Asked Gary crossing his arms.

"W..we have been having some trouble with monsters lately and need some greek help they've gotten past many of our defenses, but your team is powerful enough that we only need four of you." Said the boy looking at Gary in a pleading manor.

"Gary, if the Romans need help then we have to give it to them, I will go on this quest myself if it will reassure you." Reassured Chiron. Gary just looked at hi as if they were communicating just by their facial expressions when Gary Finally spoke:

"Fine. Savanna gather with Kelsey, Emma, and Chiron you five leave in one hour. " said Gary looking up at his sister in the trees. "Back to camp everyone." Said Chiron shuffling everyone away. Gary grabs the messenger and slams him into a tree.

"I swear to both sides of the gods greek and roman if any of them, any of them are hurt in any kind of way YOU will be the first person I hunt down. Do you understand me?"

The boy looks down at the ground, Gary grabs his neck:

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, I... I Do." Said the boy trembling, Gary released him the boys shirt had a powder of snow covering it. The boy gave him a cold evil look when Gary turned his back.

Gary sat at the steps of the big house with his head in his hands, Savanna walks up with her travel bag over her shoulder and her flower hair clip was in her hair.

"Sav you need to be careful Romans are tricky they are not to be trusted, if you sense even the tiniest bit of danger you run as fast as you can back to camp."

" G, your too protective just keep our home safe I've got this."

" you got it Sav, send me an Iris message once you get to Camp Jupiter okay."

"Okay." She said getting annoyed.

"You got enough Drachma, Ambarosa, and Nectar. What about cloths, and your bow is in top shape have you gotten Cookie to look at it?" Said Gary double thinking every thought he had about choosing her to go but a voice cut him off.

"Savanna my dear it's time to go darling." Said Chiron rolling up in his wheelchair.

" oh, okay by G." She skips off down the path towards the quest Bus.

"Gary might I have a word before I go?"

"Sure Chiron what's up?"

"We need to be careful on both sides, I'm afraid that with half of your team gone. The camp is undoubtably vulnerable."

"Chiron, what if Luke Attacks?"

"I trust that you will do your best to fight him off."

"But, Chiron what if this quest is a trap?"

"Then we'll worry about that when we have to."

" I'll put Melody, Friedan and Cookie on double Guard duty."

"Good, and Gary don't worry everyone will be fine."

" I know, I trust you."

"Good bye for now Gary we'll see each other again soon." They shake hands say good bye and go their separate ways.

One week passes and like Chiron suspected Luke sent several monsters to the camp but none could pass the borders of Thalia's tree. Three more days pass and there was still no word from Chiron or the others. Gary was called to the Big House by Dionysus who was uncharacteristically concerned.


	3. Chapter 2 (Wounded Pride)

Chapter 2 (Wounded Pride)

Gary walks into the Big house once through the door he hooks left and casually walks to the Library to find Mr. D sitting at the Desk drinking a Diet Coke.

"What's wrong Dionysus?"

"ah Gerry your Satyr friend sent for you, he's on hold with an Iris Message."

" Dionysus, it's Gary and have you herd any news about my sister or Chiron? It's been a week and a half since I've herd anything and it should only have taken four days to get the the Roman Camp."

"Well I haven't herd anything, but I believe the Satyr is more important at the moment." Said the God sitting up a little in his chair.

Gary walked to the water display behind the desk. In a Rainbow he saw a hologram of his friend Cody. He seemed to have been taller than when they last met, he had grown a light shaded beard and Mustache.

"Hey Gary sorry to be Blunt but I need your help."

"It's fine Cody, what's Wrong?"

" you know that mission Chiron sent me on with finding Demigods?"

" yah?" He tilted his head to the side in wonder kind of like a dog when you call their name.

"Well my trail lead me back at Colonel, there are three of them here, Monsters are everywhere I can't seem to get close without one attacking me."

"So what do you need me for? You've taken out your fair share of monsters." Asked Gary.

"There is a powerful Monster here I can sense it, he's far to powerful for me to take on by myself I need help, also I've Spotted Luke around town."

" well our team is down three people..."

"Gary I'm desperate please help me."

" okay bud I'll be there within the next three days."

"Thanks Gary I really appreciate this."

" any time bud, keep alert until we get there okay."

Gary waves his hand into the rainbow and the Vision disappears.

"You'd better go consult the Oracle boy."

It was a familiar voice. Gary turned to see a Girl about Eighteen, her auburn hair was tied up in French braids, she had a silver bow slung over her shoulder. Though she wasn't smiling her face was very pleasant.

" Lady Artemis, it's wonderful to see you again." Gary said confused.

"And you as well." Said the goddess looking to Dionysus but referring to Gary.

"go to the Attic Gary." Gary was shocked to realize that Dionysus was using his real name. Gary passes Artemis and goes to the Attic. It was a cold dark room but Gary could see his way. Then candles lit on either side of him lighting up the room he saw many spoils from past campers quests. He saw the claw of Lodan that Luke had cut off four years before. And the vile of water from the River Styx that he and his team brought back from their previous quest into the underworld.

" What is it you seek?" She said in a raspy kind of voice that echoed throughout the room sending a chill down Gary's spine.

"Could you give me the prophecy for My quest?"

"The quest for a brother begins where your old life ended,

One shall call for four but receive five instead,

Flames shall not harm one,

The horn of the father shall be retrieved by a Son,

A hunter and mortal will be helpful together,

War to grain Cook to Speed and leader to brother,

You will fight the ancient enemy of another."

After the Orical was finished Gary thanked her and walked back down to the Library. He finds Dionysus and Artemis waiting for him.

"So is this prophecy Changed as well?"

" no this one will stay the same boy." Said Artemis rather insulted.

"I don't mean to be rude but I've trusted someone in the past and got burned so forgive me for questioning someone's ulterior motives."

"I assure you Gary this Prophecy is true." Said Artemis, Gary was so surprised that she even. Knew his name let alone she used in in a sentence.

"The prophecy mentioned that I needed a Hunters help so um... Where are they?" He asked trying not to insult the Goddess farther and desperately trying to change the subject.

"The two you seek are coming in now." She said it as if dismissing him completely.

"Hello." Gary turned to see Zoë Nightshade still as young as ever, she had coppery skin with her silvery crown on her head, then an older looking girl walked in that Gary recognized straight away, she was shorter around the age of fifteen. She wore a Denim jacket with a black t-shirt and Jeans. She had shoulder length Blue, yes curly Blue hair.

"JASMINE! It's wonderful to see you!" Said Gary half tempted to hug her.

"You too Gary." She said smiling and fixing her Hipster Glasses.

"If it's alright with you I'll get right on with it..." Said Zoë butting into the conversation.

"Sure Zoë sorry." Said Gary turning his attention on her.

"... Now the enemy you will be facing is Nessus, he's an evil Centaur..."

"Isn't he the one who pretended to be allies with Hercules?" Asked Gary.

" yes, he's the one. And with his training with...Hercules he's going to be extremely difficult to defeat." Said Zoë in a warning manor. Gary could feel some kind of hostility coming from her when she said the ancient Hero's name.

"Mr. D could you summon Sara, Me... I mean and Cookie here Please?"

"Sure and what about the Cerro girl and My son?"

"No just those two." He said quickly.

Dionysus left the room Gary finally gave Jasmine a hand shake and said "so my lady do you mind if I make a request?"

"What is it?" Asked the Goddess sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"I would like your permission to allow Jasmine to go on this quest with us." He knelt down on his knees begging her.

After a few moments Artemis finally stood and put her hand on his shoulder "Gary stand, I intended for Jasmine to join you anyway how else will this quest succeed."

Gary let out a slight chuckle then Sara, Mr. D and Cookie walk into the room Sara seemed to be in deep conversation but paused when she turned and saw Jasmine. Cookie just stood in the door and stared at her. Sara ran to her and hugged her tightly they both seemed to be tearing up "Jasmine it's wonderful to s...see you." She said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Sara, Cookie were going on a quest ourselves. get your bags packed we head out in three hours." Said Gary.

"But Gary what about camp?" Asked Cookie.

"That's why we're leaving Melody and Friedan here. They have to be the last line of defense for camp so long as one of us is here camp is one hundred percent safe." Replied Gary looking out the window in the direction of the Ares cabin. He could see smoke coming from the chimney against the summer night sky.

Inside the Ares Cabin Melody is sitting on her bunk scanning her gloves. The fire crackled in the fireplace. A blue light flashes and the temperature in the room gets colder and small flurries of snow fall into the room. The fire dies down but doesn't go out. She sits up and sees a man, he was probably Cookies height, his skin was tannish, he wore a pair of blue sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt covered with a patch of snow mainly on the shoulders. He had ice like wings coming out of his back and he carried a staff that resembles the one Gary uses but it radiated much more power.

"Hello Melody it's wonderful to finally speak with you." Said the man.

"You must be Boreas, Gary's and Savanna's Father." Said Melody kneeling down but Boreas walked next to her and helped her back up.

"There's no need for that sweetie, yes I am Boreas. We met last summer but never got the privilege to talk."

"So is there a reason you have come to visit?" Asked Melody.

"Yes you see..." He paces around the room and puts his hand on his balding head. "... Gary is going on a quest and he's going to learn something that I haven't told him and I don't know how he'll take it..."

"So you would like me too?"

" could you go on this quest with him?" Asked the god desperately.

" okay but how? If he didn't tell me about it I doubt he wants me to go?"

"The only reason for that is because you are the only person he trusts to wait here for Savanna and her party to return."

"I guess I could sneak into the back of the truck before they pull off." She said looking out the window at Gary Cookie and Sara loading up his truck. It was a large blue Chevy Avalanche.

"Good idea make haste I'll assist as much as I can, and Melody."

"Yes?" She said as she was packing her bag.

"Thank you."

She nods at him and sprints out the door as the others are talking to Argus and Friedan at the Big house she jumps into the bed of the truck and covers herself with the bags of the others and waits she hears foot steps and laughing.

"Okay Cookie you take Shotgun you two get in the back." Said Gary opening his door. The others do the same and they peel off down the road. After an hour passed Melody snuck a peek out from under the bags and looked into the cab she saw everyone inside talking and it looked like they were joking around but she saw Gary glancing in the rear view mirror and ducked down. A day passes early in the morning and Gary finally stops at a gas station and fills up, he walks inside and comes back with four cups of coffee. He hands one to everyone and they get back on the road. Inside the cab the others are talking:

"Jasmine you and Sara take this and look it over while were driving Cody gave me this information when we talked he said that number would be useful but I'll let you two take care of that." Said Gary handing them a peace of paper from his pocket. The girls sit in the back and discuss the paper. Cookie and Gary are up front jamming to the Radio and Melody is still in the bed under the bags.

Two hours pass and they find themselves at the bay bridge tolls in Maryland. Gary hands the teller a five dollar bill and they drive off on the bridge they were the only car on the bridge for a while but once they got to the center of the bridge they saw a car flipped upside down and smoking.:


	4. Chapter 3 (Cookie Gets Cooked)

Chapter 3 (Cookie gets Cooked)

"Okay everyone let's go help." Said Gary taking off his seat belt.

"But Gary..." Began Jasmine.

" 'but Gary' Nothing were helping let's go."

They all get out of the truck and run to the over turned car. Cookie grabs the back and Gary grabbed the front and they pulled it turning it back on its wheels they rip off the doors to find two small children and a woman inside. Gary places his fingers on the woman's neck to check for a pulse. She fortunately had one and so did the kids.

"Gary the cars about to blow, GET OUT OF THERE!" Yelled Sara.

Gary un-clicked the seat belts Cookie picked up the mother and ran Gary grabbed the little boy and handed him to Sara and he picked up the little girl and ran after the others they took cover behind his truck Gary had just got to the truck as the car exploded. The blast knocked Gary off his feet. The little girl in Gary's arm woke up and pointed in terror up at the rafters over them. She then passed back out.

Gary looked up and saw that it was a giant beast hanging on one of the beams it had the head and claws of a Lion the body Horns and hind legs of a Goat and the tail was that of a head of a viper. It went to jump down on top of them but Gary waved his hand and a gust of wind knocked it aside into the burning car.

"Sara you stay here with them we'll take care of this."

"Be careful it's The Chimera trust me it isn't going to be easy to beat." She yelled in warning covering the mortals.

Jasmine Cookie and Gary charge the beast weapons in hand. Cookie jumped in the air with his war hammer he went to smash the beast In the head but it easily swatted him to the ground. Gary jabbed at its side with his Staff but it only agitated it. The Chimera charged after Gary snarling as it chased him.

Jasmine had gotten in the rafters above but slipped when the snake tail wrapped around her ankle sneaking behind her, as the beast ran after Gary she got slammed on the ground Gary went to charge the monster but he was slammed into the burning car.

Seeing the trouble Sara couldn't do anything since she had to protect the mortals. In her haste she sensed that there was an extra person with them just like in the underworld. She tapped into that persons mind and said:

"Melody is that You?"

"Yes Sara I'm sorry..."

"We'll talk about that later the others need help."

In one swift movement Melody jumped from the back of the truck and on top of the cab Sara threw her axe at Melody who caught it and cut off the Chimeras tail releasing Jasmine, Melody helped her up as the beast reared back, regained its balance then locked eyes with Melody they charge each other but Cookie jumped in between them and pushed Melody back and grabs the monster by the horns and holds it at bay.

The beast opens its mouth and spits out intense flames that surround Cookie. Melody rolls out of the way of the flames just narrowly missing them.

"JOSH!" Yelled Gary standing up his jacket is still on fire, the girls were shocked to hear Gary actually used Cookies real name. The monster started to stop its flames but what shocked everyone the most was that when the beast stopped spitting out flames Cookie was still standing there holding the beast at bay.

Everyone took action Gary threw his staff into the beasts eye and kicked it deep inside Melody punched the monster in the ribs making it rear back and in its distraction Jasmine showered it with arrows then Cookie picked up his war Hammer slammed it in the head making it turn to dust all that was left was a fang from the tail.

" Josh how are you..." Began Gary but Josh said:

"Hephaestus kids are fire proof like Cyclopes I'm surprised you didn't know that. "

"Well that explains a part of the prophecy." Whispered Gary to himself "wait Mel what are you doing here?" Asked Gary aloud.

"I'm sorry but I... Well... I'm sorry."

"Well either way your part of the quest now... Gary we have to go the mortal police are on their way to see what this smoke is about." Said Sara holding her temple like she was tapping into someone's mind.

"Okay let's hurry into the truck everyone." Said Gary placing the woman and her children off to the side away from the burning car. As he runs back across the bridge he sees the fang and picks it up. they didn't pull off until the police got close enough. Once across the bridge they stop again to fill up on gas and to get snacks for the rest of the ride.

Several hours pass. It is around sunset and they are still on the road.

"Okay guys were about ten minutes from my house. My mom should be expecting us." Said Gary to everyone.

" hey Gary do you think its smart to involve your mom? I mean she could get hurt." Said Cookie in the passenger seat.

"She'll be fine that's why we're coming in at night so no one can see us coming in. And my Grandparents keep watch over her since Dad can't."

They are silent for the rest of the way the only noise in the car was the radio the song that was on the radio was "stay" by Florida Georgia Line Gary sang along quietly after a few more 'minutes they turned left on a road and passed a white building that seemed to have a loading dock and a gigantic parking lot.

"That's the Auction house over there." Said Gary waking Sara and Melody up. "And were here guys." He turns into a drive way and parks in the dark turns off the lights and then the truck.

"Okay I think you guys should wait here in the car until I see her."

"Do what you have to do Gary we'll wait here." Said Jasmine from the back seat.

Gary gets out of the car and walks over to the door of the house it was small but bright looking on the inside. Surrounding the house were beautiful flowers of many different types and sizes' Gary stood on the doorstep and then knocked on the door he herd a howl from inside then loud footsteps and the door opened.

"Yes?" It was a woman around her mid to late forties she was very short much shorter than Gary having to look up at him to talk she had a red face but it was pleasant she had brown hair just like Savanna it flowed down just past her shoulders she was a little heavy set but moved swiftly she grabbed Gary and hugged him.

"Awww." Said Melody standing behind them with the others.

Gary clears his throat and his mother releases him "Mom this is Melody, Cookie, Sara and Jasmine. you remember them don't you?"

"How could I forget them they are only with you all the time." She begins to laugh but it falters when the branches in a large tree start to shake the yard was very large most of it was illuminated by the moons light even then it seemed dark. " come inside everyone this isn't the place to talk nowadays."

No one argued they collected their bags from the truck and went inside they walked down a short narrow hallway and entered a large room that was split into three sections the first was the kitchen It had wooden floors the counter tops were a light green marble with light colored wooden cabinets the stove was big enough to place seven frying pans on it at once and still was large enough to be able to maneuver around smoothly. There was a microwave in the corner of the counter and a coffee maker on the left of that.

The other portion was the dinning room it had a large table in the center big enough to have at least seven people sit at it comfortably. And the last part was the living room. The room had a large fireplace on the wall over top hung a large 47 inch TV. Around that accordingly was two lounge chairs and a three setter love seat.


	5. Chapter 4 (Bad Dreams)

Chapter 4 ( Bad Dreams)

"If you will follow me I will show you to your rooms." Said Mrs. Ward.

She lead them back down the narrow hallway "Sara you and Jasmine will share this room there's a notice board, TV, a desk and if you need anything else let me know."

"Thank you Mrs Ward this is perfect." Said Sara sitting on the bed Jasmine joined her and they began talking.

"Let's move on while these two get settled." Said Gary shutting the door while his mother walked back down the hall and to the opposite side of the house.

"G you and Cookie will be sharing your old room." She opened a door and a large Siberian husky came out and leapt on Gary and started to lick his face.

"It's good to see you too Blue." He said while laughing.

"Isn't that Laelaps? The dog that always catches it's prey?" Asked Melody.

"Yah it was a gift from Boreas." Said Mrs. Ward pulling the dog off of Gary.

"Good boy run along now." Said Gary petting his head.

" I thought Laelaps was a girl?" Asked Cookie.

"That's where myth was wrong it's a boy but he doesn't answer to Laelaps anymore we named him Blue. Dad as able to pull some strings with Zeus to get him pulled out of the stars." Said Gary putting his bag on the far bed in the room while Josh placed his bag on the other.

"Gary and Savanna sent Him to me after their second Quest at camp. And he's been my body guard ever since." Said Mrs. Ward.

As she walks off Cookie grabs Gary's arm and says "you told her about our other quests don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"Of corse I do but I didn't say anything important just told her where we were going but not why we were doing it."

"And finally we have your room Melody, you will be staying in Savanna's old room. Speaking of which where is Savanna?" Asked Mrs. Ward.

The group explained about the quest and assured her that Savanna was completely safe.

"As long as Chiron is with her I'm fine with the choice you made." She replied after hearing the story reassuring Gary after looking at his disappointed face. They moved to the living room and sat down to watch a movie while Mrs. Ward disappeared into the kitchen. An hour passed and then Mrs. Ward reappeared in the Living room.

"Okay everyone it's time for Dinner come and eat." They walked in the dinning room to find that all their food was waiting for them. There was a baked chicken in the center with all the fixings, mashed potatoes, and vegetables galore. Everyone sat down and made their plates and ate.

"Wow Gary no wonder your a good cook your mom is amazing." Said Cookie finishing his chicken. The others start agreeing with him with head shakes due to full mouths.

"You haven't had anything yet, Mom have you made the banana pudding?"

" yes that's waiting for desert." Said Mrs. Ward finishing her food.

"I'll get it for you mom you stay here." Said Gary taking all of the plates to the kitchen he placed them in the sink and pulled out Six bowls and the pan that contained the pudding he brought it back into the dinning room and placed it in front of everyone they ate the desert with amazement and even asked for seconds and thirds they Finnish eating and clean their dishes after everything is said and done they stay at the table to have a meeting.

"Okay tomorrow were going to have to get in contact with Cody somehow." Sid Gary.

"If I may, Cody sent me an iris message after you did Gary and he told me to tell you that he will meet you at the Federalsburg Library at ten o'clock in the morning." Said Mrs. Ward.

"Okay that's great Mel and I will go, you guys stay here and hold the fort." Said Gary looking at Melody as if asking her to go wordlessly. She just nodded.

"Jas, I would feel a lot safer if your Falcon and wolf were out patrolling the area around the house just until we get proper defenses set up." Said Gary looking at the two animals next to her.

"They can start tomorrow while it's light out they need a rest from all that running and flying they did." She replied.

"That's great it'll help a lot thanks." Said Gary.

" G your last iris message was unclear why are you guys here exactly?" Asked his mother quite concerned.

"Cody called us here because he found three demigods at colonel and there is a very powerful monster around..."

"Not to mention Luke is here too." Said Jasmine in disgust.

"Luke? Oh that Sweet boy who you helped when you went to the garden of Hesperides." She said with a bright smile on her face " is he here to help you?"

Gary looked at his team, Sara just looked back in pity. Jasmine and Melody looked bewildered as if they were shocked that Gary didn't mention anything to his mother about the turned Demigod. Cookies eyes were fixed on Gary. Gary's face looked like he didn't have the heart to tell his mother that one of his closest friends had turned evil.

"Mom... Luke... Well Luke is a traitor he tried to start a war by stealing Zeus' master bolt and tried to destroy camp half-blood in the process."

His mother just looked down "and he was such a sweet boy... I really liked Luke he had so much potential."

"Now he's trying to reawaken the Titans and raise an army to destroy Olympus and take over or destroy the world."

"So your trying to get to the three demigods before he does?" She asked.

"Exactly." Said Melody

"Um Mom where's Mom-mom and Popsi?" Asked Gary in a low tone.

"There in Aeolia they'll be home tomorrow evening. Anyway I think it would be best if I registered you all into Colonel while your here so you can get close to these new demigods"

"That would be extremely helpful but if you could would you mind keeping our parents out of this for the time being." Asked Sara

"But why? They should know that your safe at home." Said Mrs. Ward very surprised.

"If too many mortals know were here we could blow our cover and we want this monster to be as confused as possible..." Said Melody.

"...and we can't exactly do that if too many mortals know were here. It would be helpful if mom-mom and Popsi were here so they could cloak the area with their powers..." Said Gary.

"... Our presence alone is probably going to draw them in anyway." Said Melody looking at Gary.

Mrs. Ward looked at Gary then at Melody and smiled "I think it's cute how you two Finnish each other's sentences." They smiled then laughed.

"Would you look at that it's eleven o'clock time for bed everyone."

They walked to their rooms and immediately dozed off. Gary was dreaming about his time in the underworld he watched from the shore of the River Styx. The fires burned around him but his senses were not picking up any smells or tastes or anything you would expect. The only thing he could do was watch and listen to the screams of everyone around him. Everyone of his friends were standing in Charons boat looking up at him souring in the sky with Emma they were watching Charlie fighting the army by himself it looked as if it were happening all over again.

" CHARLIE!" Yelled Gary waking up in a puddle of sweat he breathed deeply as if he were having trouble doing so. As the arrow struck his friend in the back of the head.

"Are you okay Gary?" Asked Cookie holding a cup of water.

"Yah I'm... I'm fine it was just a bad dream, go back to sleep Josh." Cookie handed him the cup turned out the lamp and rolled back over to go to sleep. Gary sipped at the water and turned back over and went back to sleep himself. He is back in a deep sleep, now he was dreaming about Savanna and Chiron they were sitting down in a diner somewhere in HollyWood. He also sees Emma and Kelsey they seemed to be sitting there talking, just talking. The roman Messenger seemed to be telling them some sort of story. As the vision fades he wakes up to the smell of sweet blueberry pancakes.


	6. Chapter 5 (The Meeting)

Chapter 5 (The Meeting)

"Hey Look who it is." Said Jasmine sitting at the dinning room table dressed and ready to go.

"Yah I had a rough night." Replied Gary walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He walks over to the Stove and stands next to his mom, when he reaches for one of the frying pans to help her cook she slaps his hand away.

"I cook, you eat."

"But I..."

"'But I' nothing mister you sit down I'll cook."

Half an hour passed and everyone else joined them in the dinning room.

"I got an iris message early this morning Cody will be waiting at the library for you. Sara you will have to help me with registration Gary tells me your able to manipulate peoples minds to make them think what you want." Said Mrs. Ward sitting a plate in front of her.

"Yah I can do that." Said Sara.

" Melody after we eat you and I will head out so we can talk with Cody." Said Gary.

Melody simply nodded her head since she had a mouth full of pancakes after everything was said and done Gary and Melody got in his truck while his mother and Sara got in her van. They drove off in opposite directions down the road. After a few moments of silence Melody finally breaks the ice.

"I'm sorry Gary... You know about sneaking on the quest."

Gary just smiled then looked at her "Mel I knew you would find out, that's why I haven't sent you back yet."

"You knew? How? How could you have known I even snuck on..."

"... It's called the rear view mirror sweetie."

Melody slapped herself in the forehead playfully and they both began to laugh. As they enter the town their smiles faded and the laughter stopped.

"Do you sense that?" Asked Melody.

"Yah Monsters, and a lot of them." He replied very concerned. They finally make it to the Library and park at the far end of the Parking lot. Gary and Melody are tense still sensing monsters, feeling them watching as if they were trapped in their sights. Once inside they sit at the far table and wait.

Someone pulls up a chair at the table behind them then whispered "Gary, Melody? Don't turn around." It was Cody his voice seemed deeper than when they last talked but they knew it was him because they vaguely saw his goat like legs.

"So Cody, What's Going on?" Asked Melody picking up a magazine and pretending to read it.

"Okay, Luke is in town and watching me." Cody said whispering.

"Does he know who the demigods are?" Asked Gary flipping through a book.

"Well yes, he does."

"That could be problematic." Said Gary

"Not really as long as you outnumber him I think you guys have a chance." Said Cody softly.

"'You guys'?your not staying?" Asked Gary.

"the main reason I asked you here is because Dionysus is calling all Satyrs back to camp for some kind of special mission. And I leave today."

"Wait Mr. D never mentioned a special mission and we don't even know who these half bloods are!" Said Gary rather loud "shhhh!" Said the librarian she glared at them then went back to her computer.

Cody reached into his bag and pulled out a file labeled 'demigods' "here I put a file together everything is inside names, phone numbers and that other thing you asked about is also in there, it's page four."

Gary looked about as confused as could be "okay, Cody don't worry we'll be fine. Gary let's get back to your house and regroup with the others." Said Melody taking the file from Cody. They all get up and leave the library together. Cody says his goodbyes and trots off down the street and out of sight. Gary and Melody walk down the hill back to his truck.

"Man Cody looked awful." Said Melody.

"He's been here for three months on his first solo mission it had to have been tough on him. Especially with all of these attacks."

"Tru..." She paused "Gary LOOK!" She pointed her finger at a young blonde boy around Nineteen his blonde hair covered most of his elvish face but Gary recognized him straight away "LUKE!" He yelled, he flung the file in his truck, slammed the door and sprinted down the street after Luke.

Luke saw Gary and Melody sprinting toward him and ran into the ally behind one of the buildings. Gary flew into the air straight at the boy but with a loud smack Luke turned and hit Gary in the face with the butt of his sword slamming him to the ground hard.

As Luke went to strike Gary down Melody jumped from nowhere and kneed Luke in the back hard he wailed on pain. He turned and they started to fight her armed with his sword. She was unarmed since she left her gloves in the truck and didn't have time to get Gary's Staff from his pocket. They fought like demons weaving and ducking from each other's attacks. Gary's vision was fuzzy his nose was gushing blood but he caught glimpses of their fight. Melody ducked and dodged the blade with amazing speed but he was much faster then she expected, he slashed with his sword. Gary knew what Luke was going to do a split second before it happened so he flung himself in front of Melody. Gary collapsed to the ground the sword looked stuck in his body.

Luke released the sword and wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans "Oh Gary I didn't want to have to do that my old friend." He gloated.

Melody jumped on Luke's back in a fiery frenzy and started to claw at him he slammed into the brick walls and the dumpster to try to get her off but her Ares fury was taking over she punched his head and he crumpled to his knees. Melody went for a final blow but Luke elbowed her in the stomach so hard she lost all of her breakfast. Gary lay on the ground at Luke's feet.

"Well, Well looks like I win this round." Luke kicks Gary's body, kneels down and pulls off Gary's necklace holds it up in the light " Where's your Water Boy chosen one? Oh that's right you haven't told him yet."

"Luke... St...stop please." moaned Melody.

"Please? Camp has made you both soft I never thought I would see the day a child of Ares would pled for their life. And you Gary how could you be so easily beaten, ha I guess I overestimated you."

Luke turned to Melody bruised, cut, beaten he pulls the sword from Gary's side and goes to smite her but a small shard of ice stabbed Luke's hand. He released Gary's necklace that landed on the ground in front of Gary. the spike didn't come from Gary he was still down no one knew where it came from.

"This isn't fair..." Luke sneered " this isn't over!" He yelled into the sky. Melody couldn't see who he was talking to. He ran off down the street.

"Melody." Whispered someone. Then Boreas appeared "let's get Gary to the truck." He said picking his defeated son up walked down the street, Melody saw the necklace picked it up and quickly followed them. She hopped in the drivers set And started the car.

"I am not allowed to help anymore, I'm already defying the laws as it is, and law states I can't heal him." Said Boreas choking on every word as if it were painful to say.

"It's fine we'll figure something out." She said in a rushed tone and peeled off down the road leaving the god standing there in pity she pulls into the driveway of Gary's house and gets him out of the car.

"JOSH!" Yelled Melody supporting Gary bursting through the front door "... JASMINE! GARY'S BEEN STABBED!"

"Melody, calm down put him on the floor Jasmine I'll get the herbs." Said Cookie moving furniture. Jasmine rips off Gary's jacket and stops.

" why did you stop?!" Screamed Melody.

"He's going to be fine it's not that deep of a cut he's lucky he had this jacket zipped the zipper stopped the blade from going too deep." Said Jasmine relived.

"Then why is he unconscious?"

" Sever head trauma how did this happen?"

"Luke jumped us." Said Melody she then explained what happened. Jasmine healed Gary's wounds much like Charlie used to with a golden light from her hands. But there was something different her healing left no scaring they healed completely leaving nothing.

"How did you do that?" Asked Cookie.

"Being a Hunter my powers are doubled in effect." She turns and heals the cut on Melody's head as well. Gary wakes up and everyone explains what happened to him.

"oh yah Gary here Luke tried to take this from you." Melody handed him the necklace.

"oh thanks I found this in my room and just wanted to start wearing it again." He said, there was a nervous tone in his voice but the others didn't catch it as he started flipping through the file.


	7. Chapter 6 (School Surprise)

Chapter 6 ( School Surprise)

"Mel where's the folder?" He asked sitting up quickly.

"Here I grabbed it when I pulled you out of the car." She hands the folder to Gary he opens it and begins reading its contents after a few moments Gary continues "wow Cody did a great job with these profiles."

"Yah we have phone numbers, emails anything we would need looks like he's been working hard." Said Cookie looking at a sheet of paper obviously very impressed.

"Were home everyone!" Said his mother walking into the house.

"Don't tell my mom what happened she's stressed enough with Savanna gone on a quest without me." Whispered Gary to his team.

"So here are your class schedules you go to school tomorrow that is the start of term and they should be classes where there are lots of potential demigods Sara was great with that power of hers." Said Mrs. Ward with the upmost confidence in her voice. Gary could tell that she was holding something back.

A rush of cool air filled the room and then behind our hero's in the living room stood two people a man and a woman. The man was as tall as Gary his greying hair was slicked to the side. He had a stubble of a beard that shimmered grey as well. He wore a polo dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans and black tennis-shoes. The woman had brownish hair fading with a hint of grey she also wore jeans and a t-shirt that had "super cool grandma" across the front of it.

"Were ho..." Started the woman. She saw Gary sitting at the dinning room table and sprinted to him pushing Cookie out of the way she grabs Gary and hugs him.

"It's good to see you too Mom-mom, and you too Popsi." Said Gary getting her to release him. The man rushes to Gary and hugs him as well.

"Guys these are my grand parents Aeolus the god of Air and Gravity, and Eos Goddess of the dawn." The other heroes greeted the new arrivals "I hate to ask so much of you but I need to ask could you cloak the house from monsters finding it were sort of on a mission right now and we need to use the house?" Asked Gary.

"Zeus has forbade us from interfering with this quest but yes if that's all we have to do, I believe we can for your mothers safety." Said Aeolus with his smooth voice.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Said Sara gratefully.

"G where's Savanna?" Asked Eos.

"She's on another quest with Chiron but we haven't herd word one about its progress." Said Gary very displeased with his reply. Sara looked at him as if she knew something but held her tung.

" Aeolus we need to go, Zeus won't be happy and make this quest worse for them." Said Eos pulling at his arm.

"Fine it's been done and don't you worry no monsters will breach the borders of the yard much like your camp." Said Aeolus with disappointment in his voice.

" that's fine with me." Said Gary looking at his mom then to Sara and Melody. They nodded as Aeolus and Eos disappeared with a blistering wind and a snap.

"We have a long day tomorrow guys so we'll eat and get some shut eye early tonight." Said Gary.

"G why don't you guys spend the day creating an extra layer of protection around the house just in case your cousin Zeus decides to lift the cloaking." Said Gary's mom.

"It'll give us something to do for the day." Said Jasmine. The rest of the team agreed and walked outside.

Gary created a wall of ice that surrounded the yard just behind the gates. The yard itself was large enough to hold two football fields and the stands comfortably then Cookie put together a device that is used to capture monsters while the girls dug small holes and placed bronze spikes inside. Then they surrounded the yard in a web of strings and ropes that are deadly to monsters. Jasmines falcon soared overhead while her wolf circled the boundaries of the yard.

Gary called Sara over to him while the others were busy, "Sara they almost found out about her, I almost lost the Necklace."

"Gary! You have to be more careful, if you lose that we'll never be able to find her."

"I know, I know..."

"Time to eat!" Yelled Gary's mom from the front door. The dinner was just as amazing as the night before. Afterwards they get showers and go to bed.

In Gary's dream he saw Luke in a dark room talking to a Hooded figure sitting at a desk.

"We need to be careful now, that stupid satyr called Demigods for help I don't know how many but i know that there is at least two."

"Good more victims for my mind control." Said the hooded man sitting up in his chair.

"These aren't weak minded fools like the simpletons we have been watching, there stronger than you think it took all my strength to take out one of them." Said Luke Reluctantly. The unknown voice chuckled in amusement. The vision fades to pitch black. Then a vision of Charlie's Death Flashes in his eyes waking him up abruptly. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head but as quickly as it came it was gone. Usually that meant danger was coming and it was coming fast. In the next room Melody was dreaming about her prison in the underworld. She is chained to the wall once again being tortured by Hades as he punches her in the face she wailed in pain and woke up screaming. She looks at the door to find Gary standing there with a cup of water.

"Are you alright Mel?" He asked quietly.

"It's ... It's nothing I'm fine." She said trembling so hard the bed was shaking. She looked at herself in the mirror in horror.

"Sweetie you screamed, was it because of Hades?"

She simply nodded "Gary I'm fine don't worry we have a very long day tomorrow. Get some rest." Gary went to leave "Gary can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Gary didn't say a word and pulled over a chair and sat right next to her while she closed her eyes. On the opposite side of the house Jasmine is sleeping in the bed while Sara is sitting at the desk thinking about what she and Gary were talking about earlier that day;

"how could he be so Careless?" She said out loud but quietly enough so she didn't wake Jasmine. soon she dozes off in her dream she sees Chiron, Savanna, Emma and Kelsey running through some woods with traumatized looks on their faces as they ran they seemed to move in slow motion. Sara couldn't make out what they were saying but she didn't have to she saw many monsters chasing after them being lead by the roman camper. Kelsey cracked her whip and flames caught the ground on fire halting the enemy for a time.

It was now the next morning and everyone was getting ready for the day.

"Okay everyone you have your assignments Cookie you have the LaBelle kid, Melody you take the Hartlove boy and I'll get Schultz, Jasmine you and Sara will be taking this special mission." Said Gary looking in the file then handing Sara a paper that she skimmed over.

In his mind Sara spoke to Gary "A clear sighted Mortal? Are you sure?"

"Yes..." He replied in his mind "everyone has their assignments let's go." Said Gary aloud to the rest of the group.

They get into the truck and drive down the road being lead by instructions from his mother. Once they arrive at the school they are directed into a parking lot by one of the teachers. Gary parked the truck in the parking lot. The other students looked at them as they passed with pleasant welcoming looks on their faces.

" hey Mel look there's Jordan." Pointed out Sara. They all looked over and see a young man the same height as Gary maybe a bit taller he was more on the bulky side. He had light blonde hair. He wore a purple polo and cargo pants. He seemed to smile at everything in sight.

"Yah, and look that must be Steven." Said Melody pointing to a tall lanky boy sitting on the bed of a truck talking with a few people he had long dirty blonde hair that just covered his ears. To Gary he looked vaguely familiar. He wore a pair of cargo shorts with a plain white t-shirt.

Once In the school Gary and his team split up and go to their classes.

"Cookie I'll meet up with you in second period, Sara you know how to reach me, Jasmine Mel you two keep a low profile but watch your charges. We'll meet up at lunch to report everything we find." Said Gary.

As he walked down the hall Gary could tell that he was being watched, but he couldn't tell by whom. He walked up to a young looking girl and tapped her on the shoulder she turned around to face him. She was shorter than he was, her eyes were blocked by dark blue glasses her hair was short and brunette with streaks of red. She wore a pink under armor shirt with black sweat pants.

" excuse me can you tell me where Mrs. Glessner is?" He asked looking into the girls now visible Silver moon like eyes. The girl looked insulted but after seeing the confusion on Gary's face she smiled and said "you must be Gary, Hello I'm Mrs. Glessner your Gym Teacher." Gary smiled nervously "just go into the gym I'll be with your class in a moment."

Gary left with a nod and walked into the gym. When he entered the gym he saw Steven and six other guys horsing around he stayed off to the side as to keep a low profile by leaning up against the bleachers.

Mrs. Glessner walked into the gym "hey Gary why don't you join us." Gary walked over and stood next to Steven he could immediately sense something special about him. Mrs. Glessner breaks his train of thought "Okay you all know the drill get your parents to sign these and bring them back tomorrow." She hands them each a pice of paper.

The boys agree, she walks over to a door on the far side of the gym, unlocks it and disappears inside. Seconds later basket balls fly out of the darkness. One of the boys toss a ball to Gary rather harshly attempting to hit him in the head, but he caught inches away from his head, Gary didn't feel like getting in a fight, he only wanted to watch. Gary threw it back to the boy they made eye contact and Gary walked off while the boy was pulled over to the court to play a game by Steven.

He sat down on the side of the gym floor and thought of Savanna. He flashed back to three years ago to a quest Luke, Sara and he went on. It was to retrieve a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides. He remembered that a Roman captured the three of them and nearly killed them out of spite for them just being Greek Demigods. The boy almost did something unspeakable to Sara but Gary broke free from his restraints and killed the boy with his bare hands out of a protective rage.

"Who sent You?" Yelled Gary just before the boy passed.

"M..mm...my Camp." Said the boy with his last words. This lead Gary to hate the Romans and all they stood for.

"Gary?" Mrs. Glessner was standing In front of him. He shook out of his daze "y..yes." He said with a forced smile.

"Why don't you join the others in a Game?"

He agreed and picked the opposite team from Steven. He stole the ball from one of the boys and did a slam dunk impressing all but what they didn't see is that he actually used his winged shoes to get some extra air and jump higher. The mist blocked them from seeing the wings and made them think that he could jump that high. Then the bell rang Gary walked over to the side grabbed the folder labeled "demigods" and walked out of the gym so fast no one had the chance to react to his dunk.

He walked to his next class and sat down in the back of the room moments later Cookie walked into the room with a very thin boy that was just shorter than Gary he wore a red shirt with blue jeans his face seemed slightly elvish much like Luke's.

" that must be Graham, Cookies charge." Thought Gary.

"Hey Gary." Said Cookie walking up and taking the seat next to him " that's the LaBelle kid he's pretty cool. I can already tell he has something special about him."

"Yah that must be why Luke wants him I could sense that there's something special about Steven as well just by his presence but I'm still a little hung up on his parentage." Said Gary the teacher interrupted their conversation and started the class it was long and boring but they got through it once the bell rang Gary and Cookie stood and quickly got out of the class.

"Okay Cook, I'll see you at lunch." Said Gary getting pushed along by the wave of students being absorbed into their midst so he followed the stream to his next class.

He went to the computer lab and sat down once again in the back of the room. Gary felt a presence that sent a chill down his spine there were seven staff members in the room at the time and he knew that one of them was the monster Cody and Zoe were talking about. As fast as he sensed the monster the teachers were gone as if they knew he knew something about them.

Steven, Jordan and Melody walked into the room all talking about engineering stuff that Gary didn't understand they sat down next to him Melody sat on his right Steven sat on his left and Jordan sat on the right of Melody. He seemed to be toying with a small flash-drive flipping it into the air.

"Hey Gary. That Jordan kid is really cool he's a lot like you." Said Melody whispering so the two boys couldn't hear them.

"You must be Gary the kid from my first period, that dunk was amazing." Said Steven holding out his hand for a hand shake. Gary returned the gesture.

"I like your truck, it's a Chevy Avalanche right?"asked Steven.

"Yah I got it as a gift from my Dad." Said Gary.

"That's cool, my dad left when I was very young mom always told me I was a winter baby." He gave out a slight chuckle. Gary and Steven started talking about engines and frames and other mechanic stuff. Melody looked at Gary as if she didn't know that He knew about cars and also a look of remembrance.

"Gary it's the prophecy." Said Melody."War to grain, Cook to Speed and leader to brother, this has to b.." She is cut off by the teacher but Gary knew what she was trying to say that Steven was his brother but doubted it. This class went by extremely fast and the lunch bell rang Gary and Melody went to the cafeteria and met up with Jasmine, Sara and Cookie they sat at a table in the far corner so they could talk in private.

"So how are everyone's assignments going?"asked Gary.

"Graham is beginning to trust me I think we should have him by the end of spirit week next week." Said Cookie.

"Jordan is going to be tough to crack I think Nessus already got to him he changes moods too quickly to be normal it's like he's fighting with something in his mind." Said Melody looking to Sara.

"Well I don't know about that but I'm getting some negative readings from him so maybe I should keep listening to their thoughts." Said Sara discretely holding her fingers to her temple.

"And how's that special mission coming along you two?" Asked Gary.

"Good we got a meeting tomorrow night with the person I think we've got it covered." Said Jasmine.

"I think Melody and I should go, I need you and Sara to so some stealth missions for me."

"What is it?" Asked Jasmine interested.

"I need you to bug these teachers offices with these." He holds out a device of a bronzish kind of medal that had a very tiny antenna sticking out of the top. Along with a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Asked Melody.

"It's a..." Began Cookie

"It's an electro-transmitter that is on a frequency that only Telepaths can hear one of Cookies inventions." Said Gary impressing everyone on how much he knew about the technology.

"And how are things going with Steven?" Asked Sara

"Melody has a theory that he may be my brot..." The bell rang for the last class of the day cutting Gary off the last class was empty except for like five kids that moved by so slow that Gary fell asleep at one point making the teacher kick his desk to wake him up. The end of the day bell rang making Gary get up and run outside to his truck everyone else got there just after him they got in the truck and left. Once home they did their normal thing waited for the amazing food prepared by Mrs. Ward, and cleaned the house for her after that they got showers and went to bed. Everyone slept soundly that night. Surprisingly for any demigod none of them had any kind of dreams which in their world means something bad is coming.

The next day was just the same as the first slow and boring but informative.

"Attention all students Spirit Week has been moved to three weeks from now to give teachers time to grade reports and get grades into the grade book." Said the principle over the announcements. at the end of the day Gary saw three of the teachers that were in the computer lab on the first day and sensed that one of them were the monster narrowing it down much farther but at the distance he was he still couldn't tell who it was.


	8. Chapter 7 (A Mortals Sorrow)

Chapter 7 (A Mortals Sorrow)

That evening Gary and Melody are in the back of his mothers car. She is driving them to a neighboring town to have a meeting with someone that was set up by Sara and Jasmine while they were bugging the offices in the school.

" when we Get there do you want me to wait for you?" Asked his mother breaking the silence.

" no mom I think you should go home, we'll fly back to the house we just want to look as normal as possible when we get there so we don't stand out." Said Gary reassuring his mother.

"Okay here's the restaurant that Sara told me about." She said pointing to a Cracker Barrel.

"Cool drop us off on the side." Said Melody. Mrs. Ward whipped around the side of the building and let them out they walked into the building only after Gary's mom turned the corner and drove out of sight.

Once inside there was a woman standing at a podium and said " how may I help you?"she had one of those southern country accents that was hard to place. "Dove Party of three." Said Melody reading instructions from her hand. Acting as if she were putting her arm around Gary's.

"Ah yes Dove your third has already arrived I'll take yah to your seat." She lead them through the crowded restaurant to a table that sat a young girl she looked a year younger than Gary. She had long brunette hair that flowed freely down her back and curled at the ends. Her face was bright and cheerful.

"Hello we are here on behalf of Sara." Said Gary.

"What's the code phrase?" She asked crossing her arms. Her face got dark and distant.

"The stars are alining." Said Gary quietly.

"Good take a seat, I'm sorry to have to be pushy but I had to ask." Said the girl sitting back down.

"Completely understandable these are mad times." Said Gary pulling out the chair for Melody to sit down then takes his seat putting his back to the window so he could see the other guests in the restaurant.

"So you must be Jena?" Asked Melody to the Girl. She sat straight up in her seat. she smiled and the room seamed brighter once again. She was very pleasant to be around. Melody looked at her in derision.

"So how did you learn about your ability?" Asked Gary clasping his hands together.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Asked the waitress.

" a water for me". Said The girl.

"Me too." Said Melody.

"I'll take a Root Beer, thank you." Said Gary.

"we only have Bottles." Said the Waitress

" that's fine." He said, when the waitress left he waved his hand to tell the girl to continue.

"Well they actually seem to have just begun because things are still a little fuzzy but I have seen several things that I can't comprehend such as peoples faces changing from human to beast then back again or chariots being strung by flaming horses or silver deer things like that then I saw your Friend Cody at the school and confronted him about it." As she said all of this Gary was fixated on her eyes and she was on his as well they seemed like they were in a sort of trance.

"That makes sense considering that not many mortals have the gift until their mid to late teens anyway." Whispered Melody to Gary knocking him out of his trance like state by pinching his leg to get his attention.

"So what do you ask of me?" Asked the Girl with a flirtatious vibe making Melody extremely jealous.

"Well first I want to formerly ask your Name." Said Gary.

"Well my name is Jena Coscia I'm a Junior at Colonel." The waitress returned with their drinks and left the table again to deal with a complaint from a costumer.

"That's great, are you in any of our classes." Asked Melody uninterested sipping her water.

"Actually I don't think so but if..." She began but Gary held his hand up cutting her off he realized that the room got cold but not in the way his father makes rooms cold and he realized that everyone in the room was staring right at them. And by everyone I mean everyone was looking right at them. Melody's eyes darted through the crowd then to Jena then back to the crowd. An arrow sailed past Gary's head missing by an inch. Gary pulled Jena and Melody close then flipped the table creating cover from oncoming arrows. The un opened root beer bottle landed right in front of Gary so he picked it up and took a drink out of it the girls looked at him in confusion.

"What I'm thirsty." He said over the sound of arrows hitting the table barricade.

"Were you FOLLOWED!" Yelled Melody turning her attention to Jena, over the sound of arrows hitting the table.

"No all of these people were here when I got here. I swear it." She replied back.

"It doesn't matter we have to get out of here!" Said Gary. His right hand turned to pure ice then sharpened into a spike then his jacket all the way up to his shoulders was coated with a blanket of snow. He held the bottle in his other hand much to the girls confusion.

"Move when I say!" He said. He stood and shot a few spikes of ice from his hand making the Monsters scatter "Move!" He yelled to the girls. Melody stood and punched her fists together making her gloves activate the spikes grew about three inches into a point as arrows soured toward her she punched them away from her, Jena just ducked and sprinted after Melody.

Gary backed up shooting ice spikes at the monsters still providing cover, the girls pulled him into the kitchen. Gary picked up the fridge and other things in the kitchen and froze them in ice to block the door. He took another sip of the root beer. Melody looked at him in a 'seriously, your going to do this now' kind of way so he tossed the bottle away.

"The back door is Locked!" Yelled Jena.

"Not for long get behind me." Said Gary shuffling the girls behind him he charged the door breaking it off its hinges with his shoulder once out Jena ran the opposite direction from Gary and Melody who were cut off by the monsters on either side they went back to back. Gary whipped around with his staff while Melody hit the deck then he threw her his staff and grabbed her ankles and spun around while she fought the monsters using the momentum to make the attacks stronger.

As they fight more they seem like a well oiled machine covering each other's weaknesses and using their strengths. Melody punched a monster in the face making his jaw fly off once his knees hit the ground he turned to dust Gary kicked two blasting them into the cars making the alarms go off but more and more monsters poured out from no where, then they herd a horn they looked at each other. Melody jumped on Gary's back and he leapt into the air when a motorcycle ran into the horde of monsters being driven by Jena.

"Get on!" She yelled now wearing a black Leather Bikers jacket her torn blue jeans and black boots made sense to Gary now. Gary placed Melody in the side car while he sat in front of Jena taking control of the bike. Gary speed off down the road away from the monsters.

"Were not out of the fight yet look." Shouted Gary pointing to the sky. He saw several Harpies flying just above them about to dive. " do you have anything to fight them off a With?"asked Jena.

"Yah my staff but only I can work it." Yelled Gary

"I have something that may help then." Said Jena reaching into the side bag she pulled out a pistol and started shooting the flying creatures making them crash to the ground.

"Gary look out!" Yelled Melody from the side car. Gary looked forward and understood what she was talking about a giant tractor trailer was coming straight for them. Gary saw what was going to happen so he pulled Melody onto the actual bike and broke the side car off with the butt of his staff the car flew up and hit two Harpies blasting them to the ground.

" I'm out of bullets!" Yelled Jena "were almost to the house just hang on!" Yelled Gary but as he did so he lost control of the bike for a split second and Jena fell off.

"Damn! We have to go back." Said Gary looking over his shoulder " no we don't she's not a demigod like us our rules don't apply to her."

" she's involved now we have to help her Mel, what if it were you?"

"Fine go." Gary turned the bike around and swooped Jena up with one arm and placed her behind Melody they drove off and just made it to Gary's house as one Harpy caught up but the barrier blocked her from entering the borders.

They get off the bike, Melody stormed into the house followed by Gary and Jena "So how did things go?" Asked Sara

"Well we now have a Clear sighted Mortal on our team." Said Gary walking over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water for Jena and Melody to drink, tossing one to each of them.

"Jena, you'll want to drink something those barriers aren't mortal friendly sometimes." Said Gary.

"Thanks Gary and you too, Melody." Said Jena shaking while she drank.

"Yah we nearly died twice saving her, she better be worth it Sara." Said Melody walking past Gary talking coldly being sure to bump into Jena as she walked to her room. Gary went to go after her but his mother stopped him.

"I think this calls for a mothers touch, you stay here and have your little meeting I'll take care of her."

Gary just agreed and sat down. "So how did your mission with the transmitters go?"

"Well we almost got caught by one of the janitors but we got it done there's supposed to be something big happening within the next two weeks but that's all we could tell." Said Jasmine.

"And unfortunately we can't determine what office the news is coming from since they don't transmit on different frequencies they all are on the same transmission." Said Sara.

Mrs. Ward walked to the back and knocked on the door of Melody's room.

"I don't feel like Talking Sara." Said Melody.

Mrs. Ward opened the door and said "well how about me? Will you talk to me?"

"Oh sure." Said Melody her face was red in anger but it died down when Mrs. Ward sat her down. "What's troubling you Child?"

"I just don't see why we need a Clear sighted Mortal on the team all she's going to be is in the way."

"Are you sure that's the reason for your feelings toward Jena?" Said Mrs. Ward looking at Melody with that motherly smile.

"Yah that's why? What else would it be?" Asked Melody confused.

"Anyway Melody, I know that sometimes it's hard to accept help from those you don't personally like but I have a feeling you will need Jena..." Placing her hand on Melody's knee.

"But Why!" She yelled in confusion standing up.

"Gary wouldn't have called her in if it wasn't important." Said Mrs. Ward not fluctuating her voice.

"But..." She is cut off. Mrs. Ward held up her hand telling her to stop "Melody let's be adults here I know you have strong feelings for Gary, don't try to hide it, it's obvious, I see it when you two are together there's a spark that no one can break but you have to remember Gary is an odd boy when it comes to romance."

"I know that, it just bugged me on how Jena was looking at him at the restaurant."

"Let me tell you something, Gary went on a war path when you went missing but you know this."

" yah Sara and Chiron told me."

"What they didn't tell you is that the prophecy that prompted him to rescue you was changed by Aphrodite. This prompted him to embark on the dangerous journey into the Underworld but inside his heart he knew that even though it wasn't focused on you he would find you even if it killed him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Boreas, Eos, and Aeolus keep me updated on the kids from time to time. And a mother knows her child."

"So he... I think it's time for me to apologize, and get back to the meeting."

"Only do what you think is right in your heart." Said Mrs. Ward placing her hands on Melody's shoulders.

"Mrs. Ward."

"Yes Hun?"

"Thank You."

Melody walked into the living room to find Gary, Sara and Jena waiting for her. Everyone else was in bed.

"Hey Mel we have to take Jena Home now, so she doesn't get in trouble with her parents."

"Okay." Said Melody in deep thought.

"Were taking Sara too so she can change their memories while She sneaks in through the back door." Said Gary looking at the girls for approval. They nodded and left the house Gary put the motorcycle in the back of his truck. Melody took shot gun while the other two climbed in the back seats without words.

The only sound in the truck was the radio playing 'Emotion' from the Bee Gees after a few minutes Gary finally broke the silence and he started singing along with the music quietly then Sara joined in then Melody and finally Jena. Gary turned up the radio and they all seemed to be having fun, he turned left onto a road directed by Jena while they were still singing but that changed when they saw a house on fire, black smoke filled the air around the area, they pull up to the source of the smoke to find a house destroyed it looked as if a bomb had been set off inside, there was a large hole in the side of the house where the living room was it seemed to have been blasted open by a large gas explosion. The cars in the drive way were destroyed as well. Gary turned off the radio.

"Mom, Dad! Brady!" Yelled Jena from the back seat with tears filling her eyes. Surprisingly there were no fire trucks around. She attempted to open the door but Sara grabbed her before she did anything.

"Quiet Jena they still might be here." Said Gary.

"we have to search the remainder of the house let's go." Said Melody looking at Jena in pity.

"Jena you stay here it could be dangerous I'm sensing a lot of monsters around here." Said Sara.

"No! I'm going in too they're my family." Said Jena.

"Fine but stay close to Melody." Said Gary looking at Melody in a 'it's time to drop your differences' kind of way which Melody didn't argue with at all.

In his mind he herd Sara's voice "Gary I don't hear any one else's thoughts except ours."

"It can't hurt to look you never know we may find something." He thought back.

They walk through the family room to find small fires still active then on the couch they find a small scorched body. it seemed to be frozen in a huddled state on the couch.

"BRADY!" Yelled Jena kneeling down on the ground. Melody knelt next to her and tried to comfort her by pulling her into a hug.

"Pull her together." Said Gary as a crack filled the room everyone paused then part of the ceiling fell just over top of Melody and Jena.

Gary intercepted it and protected the girls from the burning rubble. He tackled them and held them under him then stood when the crumbling stopped.

"Sara are you okay?" Asked Gary coughing over the smoke.

"I'm fine." She coughed.

He looked up and saw pure terror in Sara's face he turned and saw another charred body Jena's wales of pain were louder than ever "MOM!" She screamed. Her face was marked with soot and rubble.

She broke away from the bear hug Melody had on her and ran into the smoke. "Jena!" Said Gary starting to chase after her. "No Gary wait." Said Sara grabbing his arm. They wait for not even a moment and hear the worst cry of all, it was so pain filled Gary and the others had to fight back some tears.

"Sara you know what she's thinking go and talk with her get her to come back with us." Said Gary.

After a few moments Sara emerges from the smoke followed by Jena who was carrying a suit case. Then Melody noticed something through the smoke and Sara realized what it was just by Melody's face. A golden sword swiped through the air near Jena but Sara's reaction was brilliant she grabbed Jena's bag and blocked them from the sword but what ever it was it was huge and fast it knocked Gary and Melody on the ground and disappeared before they could react. They herd galloping hooves running down the black road getting fainter as it moved.

Once they stood they go back to Gary's truck then go home in silence. Once back home they find Gary's mom waiting in the dining room for them with a cup of tea. She looks at each of them seeing the rubble, and smelling the smoke off of their bodies. Then she sees Megan.

"What Happened?" She asked dropping her mug.

"Sara Wake Jasmine, Mel could you go get Cookie." The girls go off without a word while Gary and his mom calm Jena down and sit her in the chair next to Gary. Everyone was back in the dinning room Jasmine and Cookie were in night clothes but knew that it didn't matter.

"So what happened?" Asked Jasmine.

Gary and the girls explain everything that happened at Jena's house.

"So what now? Do we take her back to the camp?" Asked Jasmine.

"I don't know, Sara and Gary that ones your call you have to decide the new recruits for the team." Said Cookie looking at them.

"Well obviously she's on the team." Said Gary

" I agree that she should be taken back to camp with us, but I think we should Finnish this quest first." Said Sara looking at everyone.

"I...I want...to help." Said Jena through her sobbing. Melody looked at Mrs. Ward who simply smiled at Melody's impressed face.


	9. Chapter 8 (A First Encounter)

Chapter 8 (A first Encounter)

Three weeks pass and Gary's team continues to go to the school undetected. Jena received a lot of attention because of her families death. Which was good for Gary and his team that meant that the monster lost their scent for the time being, they created falsified files that stated that they were family members of Jena and that Gary's mother would be her legal guardian. It was homecoming week which means spirit week for the school the first day was mix match Monday.

Then it was Tie-dye Tuesday, water Wednesday, twin Thursday and free Friday. That Friday was the school dance as well and Gary felt that his team needed to let loose. They went to the dance mainly to see if they could sense the monster but also to unwind.

Gary, Sara, Jena and Melody went to the dance together while Jasmine and Cookie keep up security over the house. Gary wore a white dress shirt with a red tie and black pants and matching dress jacket. Melody wore a red sparkle dress much like the one Aphrodite wears but longer and a lot more appropriate for school, Sara wore a Blue one that reached to the floor, and Jena wore a Red dress that was long and tight showing off her beautiful curves. Gary's tie matched the color of Melody's dress except without the sparkles. Gary and the Girls could sense that they were being watched closely and saw that it was one of the administrators. He was tall and thin but he had large muscles under his suit, he had long shaggy greying black hair that covered most of his face.

"Hey Mel care to dance?" Side Gary as a slow song came on. "Sure." She said excited.

They get out on the dance floor and begin to slow dance "you see the teacher over my shoulder with the grayish hair." Said Gary.

"Yah?" She replied as Gary slowly spun her around.

" I think he's the monster." Said Gary leaning in close to her making it look like he was leaning in for a kiss. She looked over his shoulder and sensed it too. "I get what you mean and apparently Sara agrees she's already in my head." Said Melody. After the dance was over Gary and the girls take a picture Sara stood on Gary's right while he picked up Melody and Jena climbed on his back, they leave the school to get back home.

Once they enter the apparent borders of the house, Something felt wrong when they got home the borders seemed to have been destroyed. The ice wall that Gary made was blasted apart. The traps had monster claw and bite marks inside and there was no monster inside their weapons sprung into their hands Sara, Melody and Jena ripped their dresses making it easier to move while Gary unbuttoned his jacket making him more maneuverable, they get closer to the house to find Cookie knocked out in the front yard. His head had a gash on top of his head and his clothes were ripped to shreds. And his hammer was inches away from him.

"Cookie are you okay?" Asked Jena shaking him awake.

"Yah I'm fine... Jasmine and your mom are out back Blue is with them this just happened, go I'll be fine go." He said holding his head.

"Jena stay with Cookie." Said Gary sternly. She reluctantly agrees and helps him up. The others ran in the back yard to find Jasmine Mrs. Ward and Blue surrounded by twelve Snake women they had the lower body of a snake and the upper body of a woman all of them were armed with Spears.

Blue leapt at one of them and she wailed in pain as his fangs dug into her neck while jasmines wolf attacked her lower body and the falcon pecked at her eyes. Jasmine shot arrows at three of them turning them to dust. The remaining eight charged but Gary Sara and Melody came from behind and took out two each rather quickly and easily even in their dance clothes they seemed like master assassins. Leaving two left they stopped in their tracks looked at each other and started to run away Sara threw a knife at one of them and it stabbed her in the back making her fall to the ground the last one got away by jumping over the fence.

"Who sent you!" Said Gary taking the knife out of the snake woman's back.

"Your demise." She said then spat in his face. Gary took out his handkerchief whipped his face then stuffed it in her mouth tied her hands behind her back and then shot a beam of electricity at her turning her to dust.

"G, I didn't know you had that kind of power." Said his mother in amazement.

"Yah it's not one of my favorite powers to use." He said "let's go check on Josh out front, Jena should have gotten him inside by now." Said Sara looking at Gary.

Once inside they find that the file labeled 'demigods' had been torn apart and some of the information had been burned. The house was a mess but none of them had the energy to do anything about it. "Okay guys since tomorrow is the start of the weekend I think it would be smart if we just went to sleep right now and worried about cleaning up tomorrow." Said Mrs. Ward.

The next day Gary's team worked nonstop to make sure the defenses of the house worked absolutely perfectly then they continued the next day. Everything was perfectly safe now.

School started the day after and it was the normal routine. In the parking lot Jordan and Steven waited for Gary and Melody. Once Jordan and Melody met they said their goodbyes and started to walk into the school. Gary and Steven begin to talk. The administrator from the dance started walking over to them.

"Hey you two get inside!" He said with a booming voice that sounded familiar his face was scared but he hid it well with his shaggy greying hair.

Gary went to say something back but Steven beat him to it. "Sorry Mr. Shepler we'll be going now." He grabbed Gary's shoulder and pushed him along into the school. The entire way Gary could feel Sheplers eyes on him. Gary played basket ball with the boys in his first period and hung out with Steven and got really close to him.

"Hey Steven who was that guy in the parking lot?" Asked Gary while taking a shot with a basket ball.

"That's Mr. Shepler he's the new discipline administrator he's very kooky."

"I can tell." Said Gary passing Steven the ball.

"Hey Gary if I ask my mom do you think I could hang out with you this weekend." Said Steven taking a shot.

"I think that would be cool." Said Gary.

The bell rang for the next class so they went their separate ways. Gary met up with Cookie in the next class. Cookie was having the same luck with Graham asking if he could come over as well. As he entered the classroom Gary and Cookie saw something bizarre over Graham's head it was a Golden winged shoe. No one else seemed to notice.

"So my suspicions were right he is a son of Hermes." Said Cookie.

"Hmmm that would make sense seeing as Luke wants him badly." Said Gary.

"Now all we have to do is figure out who the monster is and who Jordan's parent is." Said Cookie.

"Well I think I figured out who Nessus is." Whispered Gary so he didn't raise the attention of the other students.

"Cool who is it?" He asked.

Mr. Shepler walked into the room and sat down in the back of the room just behind Gary. They stopped talking but Cookie looked at Gary who motioned his head discretely back towards Shepler. To both boys He let off a strong aura that matched the one that Chiron lets off but instead of the bright and cheerful feeling that Chiron left. It was a dark and sinister feeling.

then the fire alarm went off. Gary walked out into the hallway he saw Shepler shuffling his way into the gym instead of walking outside.

Gary pulled Cookie aside "Cook Gather the girls tell them to meet at each door of the gym were going to jump this guy." Cookie nodded and ran off down the hall. Gary knelt down at the far gym door and waited.

On the other side of the school Jasmine and Melody are running through the hall toward the classroom Gary was just in they see him knelt down and decide to split up Melody ran around to where Cookie went to meet up with Sara and Jena.

"Gary." Whispered Jasmine over the fire alarm. "Hey Jasmine what's with this alarm it should have gone off by now." Said Gary looking through the window but he couldn't see anything.

"Melody and I started a fire in the chemistry lab to draw out Nessus." She said fixing her glasses.

"Good idea I think he's in here. You go to that door Sara and the others should be in their positions already." Said Gary.

She snuck down the hallway and waited by the other Door into the gym. Down the hall Sara and Melody met up and went to the other two doors leading into the gym.

"Gary, Melody and I are in place Cookie is on his way back to you he told me what was going on he's getting Jena to a safe place. We move on your go." Sara said in his mind.

"Wait two Minutes then all of you Storm the gym."

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the school Cookie and Jena are walking past the auditorium. They are stopped by a loud confident voice. They turn to see not a teacher or staff member but it was Jordan. He walked up to them and said;

"What are you still doing inside?"

"Mr. Shepler asked me to do a sweep of this side of the building while the teachers get everyone else out." Said Cookie obviously lying.

"Okay I'll help let's get going." Said Jordan but then a fire creeps up behind them.

"Get Jena out of here take her to that Avalanche out in the parking lot will yah?" Asked Cookie trying to get them both out of the school. Jordan made no arguments grabbed Jena's hand and ran for the exit down the hall Cookie ran down the hall being scorched by flames but not being effected one bit.

Gary bursts into the gym. He sees absolutely noting in the room it's deserted. Then a sword swiped through the air Gary ducked. The sword narrowly missed his head. Nessus revealed himself jumping off of the bleachers but as sword met staff gold sparks blinded the centaur as if it were fighting him itself. Gary easily disarmed him the Centaur punched him in the face, then in an act of rage Gary shot a beam of electricity at him hitting his shoulder.

"Aragh!" Yelled the centaur in pain.

"Why are you here?" Yelled Gary over both the alarm and the electricity.

Nessus held up his own hand, and an invisible force slammed Gary into the wall. "How?" Asked Gary in a daze.

"Your not the only one with powers young son of Boreas." Taunted Nessus.

"Get away from him!" Yelled a voice from across the gym. It was Melody she had her gloves in hand and ready. She charged after Nessus but he lifted Gary up with his Telekinetic power and sent him flying at Melody so fast she couldn't react they slammed into each other and then into a wall. Nessus charged them but was stopped when Jasmine shot an arrow in front of him. She was on top of the bleachers shooting arrow after arrow at him then Sara stormed into the room and threw knife after knife at Nessus. He blocked arrow and knife with blinding skill using a four foot golden spartan sword that everyone recognized straight away. It was Charlie's sword. The last time any of them had seen the sword it was in the hands of one of their closest friends who sacrificed himself to save them one year ago after they ventured into the underworld.

Gary helped Melody up and charged leaving her where she stood. He and Nessus fought head to head.

"Where...did...you...get...that...SWORD!" Yelled Gary slamming his staff into the sword with every word. Nessus fought Gary in front and kicked Sara and Melody across the room with his hind legs while transforming into his Centaur form.

"It was Given to me by your old friend Luke, Ha ha ha!"He blew everyone back into the walls and bleachers with one strong telekinetic blast.

Cookie stormed the gym behind Nessus and flung a bear trap at Nessus that clamped onto the centaurs hind leg. He dropped the sword and sprinted weakly out of the gym and down the hallway. As he exited the gym Gary, Melody and Sara stood and made chase but he dropped something else that looked like a light bulb as the other two look around a light fills the room. Now where Gary and the other two stood they seemed suspended in time.

"Gary!" Yelled Jasmine.

"Sara, Melody!" Yelled Cookie.

"What is this thing?" Asked Jasmine holding up the device.

"Looks like its a time ripple device. It was created by... Kronos his power to manipulate time is imbedded in this device. This will take some time to reverse but I think they will be okay." Said Cookie assessing the device then his friends.

" What will we do they can't go back to class like this?" Said Jasmine looking out the door seeing a trail of dark blood down the hall.

"We have to get them home." Said Cookie.

"We can't leave without getting in trouble." Said Jasmine ducking back into the gym as Mrs. Glessner walks down the hallway followed by several firemen.

"We'll get Megan to call Gary's mom since Mortals can make Phone calls without being tracked by Monsters." Said Cookie.

" good idea you go grab Jena I'll make sure they get out safely." Said Jasmine, Cookie Agrees and runs down the hall. Jasmine looks at each of her frozen friends and punches them in the faces closed their eyes and covered them with rubble from some of the bleachers being blown apart. She leaves then comes back with a paramedic they put her friends on stretchers and get loaded up outside. Once outside the paramedic hides behind the ambulance and reveals himself as Aeolus.

"Aeolus? I thought you weren't allowed to help." Asked Jasmine in amazement.

"Shhh. I'm only doing the job of a Grandparent now let's get them to Gary's truck." He said looking into the crowd seeing Cookie and Jena at the truck already. Once they got to the truck Cookie loaded them into the back and with a parting handshake from the god they drove down the street. " how did you get that paramedic to help you?" Asked Jena.

"That was Gary's grandfather." she said looking back at her.

"Cool."

They get back home once again and get out of the car. Then walk into the house to find that Mrs. Ward was waiting for them.

"What happened I got a call about a fire?" She asked.

"Nessus is the new administrator at the school." Said Cookie flopping Gary on the couch. While Jasmine sat Sara on the lounge chair and Jena placed Melody on the other.

"What happened to them?" She asked.

"They were hit by a time ripple device they should unfreeze soon but they'll be out of it for a while." Said Cookie reassuringly.

Two days pass and they don't unfreeze. Cookie Jena and Jasmine don't go to school either to help Mrs. Ward keep an eye on them. On that Thursday evening they all unfreeze in complete disarray asking what happened and where Nessus was. Cookie explained what happened. He explained about the fire being taken care of and that there was no damage done to the school and that they would have to go back tomorrow so they didn't cause suspicion. It was now Friday and they return to school to find that things returned unnaturally back to normal.

"This is weird there should be more negative thoughts than the ones I'm getting." Said Sara to the others. Steven walks up to them and says " hey guys what's up?" They all say hello and walk together into the school. Gary and Steven start walking to class.

" hey Gary these past few days have been boring without you man, first period has been outside since the fire spread into the gym."

Gary walked on without words being distracted by Nessus who was watching intently now supporting himself with a cane most likely because of Cookies bear trap. He was in his human form but still let off the dark aura.

"What's up with Shepler?" Gary asked.

"Oh he got hurt helping a student out the other day and he wouldn't take the time off." Said Steven.

"Motivated guy." Mumbled Gary under his breath so Steven couldn't hear.

"Oh hey Gary, were still on for this weekend right I brought my overnight bag today and took the bus so I'm going home with you... Oh and don't worry mom already said it was okay."

Gary didn't want to crush Stevens Spirit so he just agreed. They walk over to Mrs. Glessner who says;

"Hey boys, were going to the Strength room Today." Gary and Steven agreed and walked into a room filled with weights and exercise equipment.

"Hey Gary let's do some bench press." Said Steven walking over to the bench bar.

"Okay how much do you lift?" Asked Gary.

" oh about one ninety. You?"

"Five fifty." Said Gary.

Steven looked at him in disbelief but said "if you lift Five hundred and Fifty Pounds I'll give you Fifty bucks." He said Jokingly.

So Gary and Steven set to putting on the weight, they were now being watched by the entire class even the two teachers seemed interested. Gary got on the bench then placed his hands on the bar lifted up then down with ease impressing everyone. Then the bell rang. In second period Gary and Cookie were being watched by Nessus who sat behind them once again. But his interests weren't in them it was placed onto Graham instead. In third period Melody gave Gary a look of desperation.

" Gary, Jordan isn't himself he's changed." She said as the boy walked into the room burning mad he slammed into Steven who tried to say hello to him. Over top of his head a purple peace of wheat flickered. "Demeter." Gasped Melody. Once third period was over they went to lunch they all met up once again.

"I'm not sensing anything from him and that worries me." Said Sara referring to Jordan.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jena.

" it means that his mind is being clouded." Said Gary looking at Sara in pure fear.

"What did you gather from the transmitters you and Jasmine Placed?" Asked Cookie.

"Just normal chatter but the one I placed in Sheplers office isn't transmitting anything I think he has a telepathic block on it." Said Sara turning to Gary sensing he had something to say.

"Hey Jena could you call my mom to pick you guys up early so you could lower the defenses, Steven is coming over and I don't want him to see any of it." Asked Gary as the bell rang. She nodded at him and quickly pulled out her phone and walked into the bathroom. Not even ten minutes later he herd his friends names over the loud speaker being called to the office for early dismissal. In his last class Gary dozed off in his dream he saw Nessus talking with Luke in his school office.

"It is Time, kidnap the boys and kill the others." Said Luke.

"But I can't, I can't do it by myself, there's Six of them and one of me." Said Nessus.

"Use your mind control power to even the odds a little. Get those weak minded fools to help you." Another staff member knocks on the door and enters the room.

"I have some papers for you to sign Dan." She hands him the papers looks at Luke then to Shepler shakes her head and walks out shutting the door behind her.

"Mortals. How do I get the Schultz boy? The Gary kid is protecting him every time I get close he's there."

" time to activate plan B" said Luke with an evil look in his eye. Then Gary is woken up by a kick to his desk from his teacher. At the end of the day Gary and Steven met at Gary's truck.

"Hey Steve, what's up?"

"Not much what about you?"

"Just getting ready to go to the store, care if we do that?"

"Not at all let's go." Said Steven climbing in the passenger seat. Standing feet away Shepler is watching them pull off.

"So Steve, you play any kind of sports?" Asked Gary over the radio.

"No but I do Dirt Bike and Snow board." He replied. Then 'Cruise' by Florida Georgia Line comes on the radio and they both begin to sing together and have fun. Gary looks in his rear view mirror and sees a car following him that he doesn't recognize. He turns left on the next road.

"Hey Gary why did you turn here, towns that way?" Said Steven pointing in the opposite direction.

Gary turns right so he doesn't cause suspicion or freak Steven out and continues to drive the car continues to follow. Gary stiffens up.

"Gary, What's Wrong?" Asked Steven really concerned.

"Were being followed." Said Gary looking in his rear view mirror again.

"GARY LOOK OUT!" Shouted Steven pointing at a hooded figure in the middle of the road. Gary slammed on the breaks and put his arm out to protect Steven from flying out of the cab. The truck began to flip uncontrollably. It landed upside down and began to smoke. Steven was knocked unconscious and Gary's vision became blurred. A sharp pain came from his back.

"Don't worry Steven I'll protect you, I'll protect y... I'll pro..." Said Gary on the verge of passing out.

The hooded figure appeared on the passenger side of the car took off his hood and revealed it to be Shepler, he opened the door and pulled Steven out of the cab stepped back and telekinetically crushed the car around Gary. He left Gary in the burning car leaving him trapped and alone upside down. He passed out with a loud ringing un his ears. Blood trickled down his nose and from his ear. The car horn continued to blow as Shepler walked away with Steven over his shoulder and a smug look on his face.


	10. Chapter 9 (Welcome To Hell)

Chapter 9 (Welcome to Hell)

Gary woke up to loud bangs on his truck. Smoke filled his lungs. He was still trapped and unable to move. A hand ripped through the metal of the car like it was paper. The big hand pulled him out of the cab. His vision was blurred and his hearing was screwy still having the loud high pitched ringing.

"Gary are you okay?" Asked a muffled voice that belonged to a monumental person. Gary was pulled along leaving a trail of blood.

"Where's Steven?" Asked another softer voice " I don't know!" Shouted the voice holding Gary. They put him in the car and drive off.

"There's too much blood I can't stop..." Said the voice but Gary blacked out.

"Okay Cookie hold him I'm speeding things up a bit." Said Mrs. Ward.

Cookie searched around Gary for other wounds he pauses when he gets to Gary's back. "Gary's injuries are worse then we thought. We need to get him to Jasmine NOW!" said Cookie.

They sped into the driveway and skidded to a stop then Cookie and Mrs. Ward jump out of the car and carry Gary's unconscious body into the house.

"Sara, get water! Jasmine, grab the herbs! Jena, Melody clear off the Table!" Shouted Cookie. Jena and Melody slid their arms across the table knocking stuff on the ground.

"Get his shirt off!" Said Jasmine walking over with a little black bag filled with medical herbs. Cookie ripped the torn up shirt off of him like a candy wrapper.

"How did this happen?"she asked looking at the wound. It was deep they could see his spine and the hole was about the size of a baseball. It gushed blood and on the inside there was a sharp peace of medal sticking out.

"He crashed his truck." Said Mrs. Ward with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Sara I need that water!" Yelled Jasmine.

"Here." Said Jena handing her a bucket of water and rags. Jasmine starts to clean the area around it so it doesn't get infected. Her hands were steady but the more she cleaned the more blood pored out and the paler Gary got.

"Josh, Mel I need you to hold him down if he moves while I try and get this shard out of his back he could become Paralyzed." Said Jasmine. Josh and Melody hold his arms and legs down.

As Jasmine begins to operate Gary begins to move violently. She pulls back the pliers "hold him still everyone." Sara, Jena and Mrs. Ward join Josh and Melody in holding him. Jasmine grabbed the sliver and pulled very slowly. She left it half way out then stopped grabbed a strange looking plant she held her hands over it and they glowed gold then held her hands over the wound she chanted something in Greek, it started to slowly heal itself.

"Melody your closest grab the pliers and pull it the rest of the way out very slowly if you pull it out too fast he could go into cardiac arrest." Jasmine continued to heal as Melody pulled the shard her hands were shaking and as she pulled the blood pored out faster Jena let go of Gary and stared to help clean the area with water and rags so Melody could continue to pull. Once the shard was out Gary started shaking uncontrollably knocking everyone off of him.

"No he's healed all the way let him go." Said Jasmine as everyone went to run to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Jena with tears in her eyes.

" he's having a seizure, his brain isn't getting enough oxygen, he's lost too much blood." Said Jasmine whipping her forehead leaving a smudge of blood. After about a minute Gary's body stopped moving.

Jasmine rushed over to him and checked his pulse. "His pulse is weak but he'll be fi..." She then realizes that something is wrong with him "he's slipped into unconsciousness I Can't wake him up." She said looking at everyone.

Gary wakes up gasping for air, not in his dinning room but in a dark chamber lit only by a single candle. He could see perfectly fine but he wasn't wearing his glasses and his injuries were healed. He could faintly hear his friends calling for him. Their cries were full of pain and worry.

"Guys?!" Shouted Gary.

Then a shadow like figure popped into the room right in front of him. "Well, Well look who it is the son of the winter long time no see." Said an Australian voice.

"Hades, it's nice to see you again." Said Gary looking around the room for a way out.

"You won't find a way out That way,"said Hades conjuring Gary and himself a chair. "Please Sit." He said placing a hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Guys!"

"They can't hear you." Said Hades.

"So where am I?" Asked Gary taking a seat looking into the gods dark demonic eyes.

"Well that's difficult to say, but what I can tell you is that your having a near death experience and I'm here to guide you through it my old Friend." Said Hades with a happy look on his face.

"Well this day couldn't get any better." Said Gary crossing his arms, he vaguely herd Jasmine chanting in greek to bring him back but it wasn't working.

"Son of Boreas, I am allowed to send you back only this once." Said Hades with a forced smile on his face. "For old times sake." He said grabbing Gary's hand.

"Thank you Hades." Said Gary the god just simply backed away from him and waved his hand and Gary woke up in his dinning room gasping for air. Jasmine had run an IV into his arm he began to try to take it out but was stopped by his mother.

"Sara get him some water." Said Melody holding his hand.

"Gary I need you to calm down." Said Jasmine as she continued to heal the other various injuries he received In the crash. Sara handed him a glass of water and he took it within seconds he asked for another and another.

"What happened? Where's Steven?" asked Gary very weakly.

"As far as Cookie and I could see Nessus has him." Said Mrs. Ward.

Gary just put his head in his hands and wept "I promised him I would protect him."

"Gary don't let yourself get so upset." Said Melody.

Jasmine, Melody and Cookie tried to get him to stand to get him to his room but Gary Gary goes to stand by himself but stumbles a little bit his friends rush to his aid. "I'm okay guys I went a round with Cerberus unarmed and survived I think I can survive a car crash." As he said this his mother looked at him in a 'what did you just say?' Kind of way since he mentioned the three headed beast.

"Yes but you almost died this time Gary." Said Melody.

He looked up at her and just laughed and then blacked out, Later that evening they all relax and Gary drifts off into a deep sleep. In his dream he sees the borders of camp and on its outskirts he sees it in flames with Chiron, Savanna, Kelsey and Emma trapped then a wave of monsters pop up all around them they fight every one that approached. Savanna shot a beam of ice into the flames making them go away the roman camper charged Savanna and tackled her to the ground, she kicked him in the nuts and then she grabbed one of her knives and stabbed him in the chest. Kelsey helped her up then the heroes pass through the barrier protecting the camp. As monsters run after them they crash into it like bugs on a windshield.

In the kitchen Megan and Sara are standing there just talking getting the blood off of their hands.

"How do you guys do it?" Asked Jena.

"What do you mean?" asked Sara.

"Deal with loss like you do?"

" honestly it's the hardest thing we demigods share."

"So you have lost someone before haven't you." Said Jena.

" yes about a year ago Gary and I lead a quest into the underworld we all were warned that if seven went in that not all of us would come out that was the worst day for Gary to be the leader because he had to make the choice on who stayed behind." Jena just looked at her and started tearing up. Melody and Mrs. Ward enter the kitchen they too were stained with blood.

"So what was the persons name?" Asked Jena.

" Charlie, his name was Charlie, he died protecting us from a horde of the undead." Said Melody with a blank look on her face.

"Yes his name was Charlie." Said Sara.

"When you came through that door with him in your arms a flashed back to that day and all I could do was think about how I couldn't save him." Said Melody to Mrs. Ward crying into her shoulder.

"Now, now Gary's alright he's going to be fine you helped save him today. Gary told me about the underworld there was nothing you children could have done Charlie made his choice." Said Mrs. Ward shuffling them into the dinning room to clean up after the surgery.

"Gary, Gary wake up." Said Cookie watching him toss and turn in his bed.

"Oh gods Cook how long was I out?" Said Gary waking up fast.

"All day Friday. And half of today." Said Cookie placing his hand on Gary's shoulder to slow him down.

They go out into the living room to see everyone else waiting for them. "So what's the plan Gary?" Asked Jena.

"Okay someone needs to notify Mrs. Schultz about Steven." Said Gary.

"I think your mom and Jena should be the ones to do that." Said Sara.

"I agree I think it would be smart if the news came from Mortals instead of demigods who are used to loss." Said Meldoy.

"We can do that." Said Mrs. Ward sipping on some tea.

"I'm going with them as a guard." Said Cookie. Gary just nodded in approval.

Later that day Mrs. Ward, Cookie and Jena drive to Stevens house following the remaining instructions from the 'Demigod' file. Once there Mrs. Ward and the two teens walk up to the front step she slowly opens the door to where they can barely see her.

"Yes?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Mrs. Schultz, hello my name is Christine Ward I'm Gary's mom could we come in we have to talk about Steven." Said Mrs. Ward. Mrs. Schultz let them in and shut the door behind them.

At Gary's house Jasmine, Gary, Sara and Melody are waiting in the living room Jasmine Dozes off and everyone else is watching TV. In Jasmines dream she sees Luke and Nessus standing in a very large room. Steven was tied up with thick black ropes.

"Very good looks like we have Gary's weakness." Said Luke kneeling down to examine Steven.

" yes we do." Laughed Nessus.

Jasmine starts to look around and sees Sara standing next to her.

"Sara? What are you doing in my dream?" Asked Jasmine.

" I've seen this already and I believe the others have as well." Said Sara pointing at the dream.

As the vision fades the girls see the two enemies staring down at Steven and laughing. The girls then turn their attention to Steven who has a blue snowflake over top of his head.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Asked Jasmine looking at Sara.

"It is, he has been Claimed" said Sara with a bright look on her face.


	11. Chapter 10 (The Fight of No Return)

Chapter 10 (The fight of No Return)

The door opens waking Jasmine and Sara up the others turn to see Cookie, Jena and Mrs. Ward walking in and standing behind them.

"Gary come here we need to have a serious word with you." Said his mother.

He agrees and sits down at the dinning room table. The others sit accordingly around him.

"So what did Mrs. Schultz say?" Asked Gary.

"Wow this is hard to tell you, but..." Said Jena, she is cut off by Mrs. Ward.

"Steven is your... Well he's your Brother." She said looking at him with a tear of joy in her eye.

Gary just sank lower into his chair in disbelief then smiled and said "I have a brother? I have a Brother!" He stood and jumped around in joy hugging everyone.

"I knew he would react this way." Whispered Jena to Cookie. Sara looked at Jasmine with a disturbed look due to the vision that they had just seen.

The joy in the room subsided when the Doorbell Rang.

Gary walks over to the Door and opens it slowly. Graham stood in front of the door. His face was frozen in fear.

"Graham? What's up?" Asked Gary.

"I ummm... I've got a phone call for you Gary, he says it's urgent." Graham hands Gary the cell phone trembling. He shuffles Graham inside and places the phone on the table and puts it on Speaker.

"Hello?" Asked Gary making sure his team doesn't say a word.

"Hello young son of Boreas, I have something that belongs to you..." Said the voice on the phone.

"Gary? Don't give him anything, Don't worry I'm fi..." Yelled Stevens voice but it was quickly silenced as if someone had kicked him.

"Did you hear that? If you Demigods want to see him and your friend Jordan Alive again come to the school. If your brave enough." Said Nessus who laughed evilly and hung up.

"Graham your the only outsider to my group do you know how to get into the school after Dark?" Asked Gary.

"I only know of one way..." Started Graham.

"The Auditorium!" shrieked Jena behind them.

"Is that true?" Asked Melody

" yah it's easy to pick the doors lock. Why?" Said Graham looking at each of them.

"Graham that was a call from a very bad person. He kidnapped my brother and Killed her family." Said Gary Indicating Jena who started to cry into Cookies shoulder.

" okay I'll help as long as I get a weapon."

"Of corse when we get to the school" said Gary standing up " mom were going to need to borrow your van."

" that's fine just be careful." She said tossing him the Keys. As everyone goes to leave, Cookie grabs Gary's arm.

"What's wrong Cookie?" Asked Gary waiting for everyone to be out of the house.

" don't you think it's a little strange that Graham shows up with Nessus on the Phone?"

"Yah it is, but I've already talked to Sara she told me that he doesn't seem up to no good but there is a faint cloud somewhere."

"In other words he's fine." Said Cookie.

"Fine enough so we can trust him." Said Gary patting Cookie on the shoulder.

Gary nodded and walked outside everyone loaded up into the van Mrs. Ward and Blue see them off and go back inside. Once at the school they park on the far parking lot and walk to the side of the school and stop at a large garage door.

"Here it is and I'm guessing you don't want to be seen so this is the only entrance without a Camera." Said Graham kneeling down and picking the lock. The door clicked and Gary Graham and a Cookie grab it and hold it open for the others to get inside then they slip under neath. Once inside the air seemed thicker than it was during the day.

"Okay Josh give them the Equipment." Said Gary.

Cookie opens his bag and hands out three wrapped something's, he hands one to Graham and Jena. Graham's was the Golden sword that Nessus used four days before, it glowed brightly as if reflecting the sun, he also got the shield that Gary had won in his fight with the Scorpion.

"Be careful with that Sword it belonged to one of our friends before he was killed." Said Gary looking at Graham.

"You got it." Replied Graham.

Jena's was a pair of Bronze Ninja Sai that she placed on each hip Attaching them to her belt loops.

"These were going to be Stevens when we got him to join the team but I think you deserve a weapon more at this point." Said Cookie Looking over the mortal girls shoulder.

"Let's get going everyone we don't have any time to waste." Said Gary standing at the next door.

"I guess he really is a Demigod." Said Jasmine to Sara as they walk past referring to Graham. The second Graham unsheathed the weapon it glowed so brightly that the heroes had to look away for a moment. The glowing stopped Once they made it through the door, Gary took point while everyone else followed behind him once out on stage they hear a Voice.

"Hello Gary!" Shouted a familiar voice echoing throughout the room. The group stopped dead center of the stage. Then a battle cry came from the shadows with breathtaking speed a Scythe was swung right at Gary's head. Melody held up her gloves intercepting it and flung it's owner into a row of chairs.

"Oh my Gods it's Jordan." Said Jasmine.

He stood and charged Melody out of a blind rage, Jordan slashed but Melody held up her gloves and used her close combat skills to push him away from her. When they separated It sort of looked like a Mexican stand off.

"Nessus has him under his mind control. I can't read his mind." Said Sara.

"You guys get going I'll hold him here." Said Melody not taking her eyes from Jordan.

"No were not leaving you he..." Started Jasmine then Gary grabbed her as she started to ran to help Melody.

"This is something she has to do on her own I need your help with Nessus, Mel you hold him here the rest of us let's get moving." Said Gary. Melody just nodded her head in approval.

Then everyone turned to a slight shriek and see Jena being held at Sword Point by Graham.

"Graham what are you doing?" Asked Cookie.

" that's not Graham anymore." Said Sara holding her hands to her head in pain. It seemed that since Nessus tapped into Graham's mind when Sara was inside she had to fight the mind control as well since their powers are so similar.

Then Jena did something brilliant and stomped on his foot and ran for the others Graham went to chase after her but was intercepted by Cookie. He bounced off of Cookies stomach and landed on his butt. He got up quickly when Cookies giant gold and green War Hammer appeared in his hand.

"You guys go we'll hold these two until you figure out how to reverse the mind control." Said Cookie waving his free hand telling them to go on.

"Okay just don't kill them." Said Gary breaking the doors off their hinges and pushing Sara, Jena and Jasmine through despite their protests. As they walk down the hall they can hear clashes and bangs coming from their friends weapons behind them.

"Gary Stop!" Said Sara pulling him back away from the gym doors.

"We need to make a plan" said Jasmine

"Our old plan went down the drain when Graham and Jordan attacked." Said Gary.

"Your right what do we do?" Asked Jena. They all looked around.

"Hey, Jena How do you feel about tight Spaces?" Asked Sara looking up at an air vent.

"Not a fan but I can deal." She replied.

" good Jasmine you and Jena will crawl through the vents into the Gym and repel down and get Steven out." Said Sara.

"Nessus Will see that though." Said Jasmine.

"Not if I distract him." Said Gary looking at them confidently.

Gary breaks the vent off of the wall and lifts the girls into it. "Good luck Gary." Said Jena she leaned in to hug him but quickly changed her mind and kissed him on the lips for good luck she follows Jasmine down the vent and disappears into the darkness.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that to Melody I presume." Said Sara jokingly.

"Yah I don't think that would be the best thing to mention, we both know she would kill me if she found out." He said as they move over to the door.

"Okay you move to the opposite side and wait for our signal you'll know when you hear it." He said with a brilliant twinkle in his eye.

"Gary, Good luck." She said then started sprinting down the hall.

"You got it Dovey." He thought jokingly.

Gary calms himself and puts away his weapon, opens the door and steps into the gym. Meanwhile in the Auditorium Melody and Cookie are still Fighting Graham and Jordan.

"This doesn't make any sense, they shouldn't be this skilled considering they haven't been trained." Said Cookie blocking Graham's sword with his Hammer. Then Graham bashed Cookie with the shield knocking him off balance.

"Yah... You would almost think... there sharing Nessus Skills due to the brain Connection." Said Melody.

"That...would...Make...sense." Said Cookie slamming his Hammer into Graham's Shield.

Over top in the cat walks Luke stood unnoticed by the others " you would think this is too easy." He said to himself taking pictures and laughing quietly.

Melody jumped in the air and kicked Jordan in the chest away from her he stumbled backwards then charged, wildly swinging his Scythe just narrowly missing her. Cookie towered over Graham, he was no match for the little guys speed. Cookie grabbed Graham's shirt and fling him in the air, Graham flipped and soured through the air like Peter Pan flying back at Cookie now fighting him airborne hammer met Sword in golden and red sparks. Graham was surprisingly strong for his bony structure.

Back in the gym Nessus is watching Gary closely then looks down at Steven.

"So you have come after all, and look your unarmed a Bonus!" He holds up his hand and slams Gary into the wall cracking it a little on impact. Gary could see that Jena was being lowered down just over Steven out of the corner of his eye from the ventilation system. Nessus slowly crept closer to him changing into his Centaur form.

"Why did you want me alone? To kill me? Or is there a Bigger prize?" Asked Gary keeping his attention on him while Jena tied the rope to Steven.

"Ha ha ha ha this whole war is much bigger than one child of that worthless Winter god Boreas." Taunted Nessus. Gary balled his fist but stopped.

"So where are your little friends, setting up another ambush oh wait I bet there too busy dealing with Jordan and Graham ha ha ha, you will be so much easier to kill alone but no matter, no matter your death will only be one of millions of insignificant deaths to come."

"If your not threatened by me, then why go through all this trouble to go after Steven? Obviously you could have gotten Jordan and Graham with ease and been on your way."

"My Master Kronos needs an army and your old friend Luke and I intend to have one..." Behind them the cable holding both Steven and Jena snaps and they crash to the ground. The vent holding Jasmine falls to the ground just over them with her still inside. Gary takes the opportunity to act quickly. He pushes Nessus away from him then used him as a wall and jumps to kick Nessus in the face using the momentum to jump over him does an unbalanced roll and lands in front of his downed friends. Nessus yelled in pain, caught his balance but retreated to the other side of the gym, Jasmine was shooting arrows at him. He swatted them out of the air with ease and yelled "STUPID DEMIGODS!" Holding his broken nose.

Enraged he pulls out his cane which transformed into a long nine foot golden Great Sword, Gary jumped into action he pulled out his staff and they fought like wild beasts. Nessus slashed and the boy blocked with the length of his staff the centaur forced Gary on the ground. Sara entered the room and started to help Jena untie Steven but she saw that Gary was struggling. Nessus fought Gary with one hand and Jasmine with the other sending her arrows back at her.

"Jena use your Sai to cut his binds." Said Sara looking at Gary. Tossing a knife at Nessus cutting one of his front legs allowing Gary to stand.

"What your not going to help me?" Said Jena, she had completely forgot about her own weapons and started to cut the binds. Sara's Axe appeared in her hand, with one move she jumped in the air and slashed at Nessus but he dodged her axe with ease but she did get lucky and cut off a bit of his Hair. She lands on the ground next to Gary. They stand side by side and charge.

Gary swung low while Sara slashed high but Nessus' sword was so tall that he blocked both weapons with ease and blasted them backwards into the wall. Sara crashed head first into the solid brick wall while Gary slammed on it with his Shoulder. A ripple of white energy flowed slowly from Sara's head, Jasmine held her head as if something was hurting her.

Once they hit the ground Nessus stood over them about to strike them down. He was mere inches away from them when Gary covered Sara and an arrow sprung out of Nessus' shoulder. He cursed and turned to Jasmine and charged her. Jena pulled Steven into cover under the bleachers as Nessus sprinted past them finally getting him untied.

Meanwhile in the auditorium Cookie and Melody are still Struggling against the two boys. Melody was holding Jordan's Scythe inches away from her neck. Cookie was slashed head to toe as if he went through a paper shredder but they effected them like bee stings Graham's brow was beaded with sweat and he was significantly slower than before. Cookie then grabbed Graham once again and slammed him into Jordan freeing Melody. They stood side by side but the white ripple hit the mag the same time, Cookie and Melody held their heads in the same way that Jasmine had done.

Back in the Gym Gary regained his balance, he stumbled a little bit. He felt the back of his head and felt a sticky warm substance. He held out his hand and saw that it was blood. His vision was blurry, and his head was pounding in pain, but he could see that Nessus and Jasmine were Going head to head. Turning around Sara was on the ground like him, she too was bleeding from the head.

"Jena get them out of here!" Shouted Gary.

Jena and Steven run over from cover and sprinted directly to Sara. "Gary what the Hell is going on?" Asked Steven on the verge of freaking out.

Just then Jasmine was flung into them out of nowhere. They tried to stand but Nessus used his Telekinesis to flung all of them including Sara's unconscious form across the room as if they were all rag dolls. They slammed through the ventilation shaft that Jasmine fell with and hit the opposite wall. Gary stood up first and held an arm up to shoot a beam of ice at Nessus.

"NO!" Nessus shouted taking an old cotton shirt out of the shadows, it was stained with dark blood that matched the blood from days ago. Steven jumped in front of it and caught it thinking the shirt was something even worse. The blood stained his arm where it hit. Gary jumped in front of Nessus' punch and pushed Steven back making him release the shirt. Gary crashed to the ground but kicked the Centaurs front leg forcing him to run. Steven saw no other option he ran over to Sara and picked her up.

"Jena you have to leave go through the auditorium you need to get help, GO," shouted Jasmine, then the hunter charged the Centaur who had Gary in a head lock. She jumped on his back and used her bow string and started to strangle the centaur.

"Steven come on we have to move." Said Jena pulling him along.

" how did you guys do all that stuff?" He asked Sprinting down the hall after her while carrying Sara.

"No time to explain, we need to get Sara out of here." Said Jena running alongside Steven checking Sara's injury.

In the auditorium Cookie grabbed Melody and threw her into the two boys blasting Graham into the podium. Jordan lost his balance but grabbed Melody on his way down by her shirt and they wrestled on the ground but he kicked her into one of the chairs picked up his scythe and slashed at her cutting her cheek. She winced in pain then charged Jordan dodging his Scythe as if doing an ancient dance. Graham got back up and flew at Cookie attempting to run him through but the large hammer helped wonders causing a ringing when the sword met hammer. Graham dropped the sword and hold his ears. Steven, Sara and Jena enter the room and see the fighting. Steven then examined the door being broken off of its hinges. "Why are they fighting Jordan and Graham, and what happened to the door?"

"They've been brainwashed into doing it we have to move we're not..." She looks up and sees Luke laughing in the catwalks as he takes a picture. She turns to Steven extremely concerned.

"Steven you have to trust me we need to get Sara out of here." She said.

"Why? If they can stay I can too."

"Steven we don't have time to..." Began Jena.

"S... Steven... Take my Axe you have to go back and help Gary and Jasmine, Jena get me to the catwalks." Said Sara Weakly.

"No Sara your too weak you have to rest."said Steven sitting her down in one of the chairs. He went to check the back of her head but she placed her axe in his hand and pushed him away.

"I know that's why Jena will be taking me." She said, her eyes glowed brightly. He looked at her with a thankful look on his face. He sprinted off back down towards the gym. On the way there he could hear clashes and bangs from both sides of the school but then he herd a loud scream and a large "CRACK" come from the gym. Once he got in the door of the gym he see's Gary being choked by Nessus. Jasmine was on top of the bleachers unconscious. The gym looked like a disaster zone columns of ice were scattered throughout, arrows pierced the walls and ground, the gym floor was blasted apart in several places. Jasmines bow was through the gym door window. A knife was sticking in Nessus' back but it didn't seem to phase him. He raised his sword to chop off Gary's head.

"No!" Shouted Steven holding up his free hand. A beam of ice shot straight at Nessus blasting him into the bleachers just under Jasmine. As he flew he released Gary who was now gasping for air. Steven looks at his hand in surprise but runs over to help Gary up.

"Hey Gary I'm here to help."

"Thanks...Steven... Let's do this together Bro." Said Gary gathering himself. Steven looked about as confused as could be but smiled. Nessus stood and readied his Sword edging the boys for their last bout.

"Steven take my Hand!" Said Gary. So Steven did just that and Gary spun in a complete circle and flung Steven at Nessus. Steven slammed Sara's axe into the sword so hard it snapped in two. Gary jumped into the air and kicked Nessus in the stomach but the centaur punched both of them so hard they spun backwards into the opposite bleachers. The Centaur slammed his broken sword on the ground and charged the boys.

Back in the auditorium Sara and Jena are walking through the catwalks above listening to the sounds of their friends fighting below. "Hello Luke." Said Sara weakly, being supported by Jena. Her voice was tough but her appearance mad it hard for Luke to not look at her in pity.

"Your plan to divide us will never work." She said in the verge of collapsing.

"Sara... Get your mortal friend to get you out of here, I don't want to hurt you." He said still looking at her in pity.

"We both know you won't do that." She said leaning on a railing now supporting herself.

"Oh I won't will I?" he began to move closer drawing his sword putting Jena on edge.

"For Annebeth's sake I know you won't." Said Sara with that same brilliant glow in her eyes, it seemed weaker than before but it let the message go all the same. Luke paused, Sara's comment seemed to hit him like one of Zeus' bolts. He leaned over the railing and realized that Graham and Jordan stopped Attacking.

"What!?" He screamed enraged.

"Looks like your plan has failed." Said Sara.

" no my old friend it hasn't." He said with a disturbingly evil face. Jena realized what he was going to do. He jumped into the air toward them but she was brilliant and blocked his Sword with her twin Sai then Sara used the last bit of her strength to kick him over the edge of the railing. He landed perfectly fine on the ground unharmed. Looked at the other four on the stage and ran off down the hall towards the gym.

"Guys go after him!" Yelled Jena from above. Melody, Cookie, Graham and Jordan looked at each other and ran out of the Auditorium after Luke.

Cookie tackled Luke but the smaller Demigod broke free and kicked him in the face. He was stopped by Graham and Melody who fought side by side against Luke. Graham's sword glowed brightly his skills seemed to oddly match Luke's, he pushed the new fighter back after blocking a swipe from his sword. Jumping out of nowhere, Melody punched Luke in the face but he retaliated with a swift kick. His skills surpassed even her, Graham and Melody stood side by side once again but Luke knocked them both into a row of lockers with a single slash from his sword. Graham's shield fling off of the wall and accidentally Smacked Cookie in the face as he went to stand up. Jordan slashed with his scythe backing Luke up but he cartwheeled over him and slammed Jordan's head into the library's glass door shattering it. Jena still supporting Sara comes running down the hall to help but Luke escapes before they even get close.

Meanwhile, Back in the gym Steven had just Cut Nessus' back legs making him unable to walk while Gary broke one of his front legs and kicked him into the same wall where he had hurt Sara. Gary went to stab him with the prongs from his staff but Nessus wasn't as weak as he let on. He weakly pushed Gary back with his weakened telekinetic power but Steven slammed the butt of Sara's Axe into the knife in Nessus' spine making him wail in pain. Nessus disarmed the two brother with one last telekinetic pulse so in retaliation Gary punched him in the face knocking out all of his teeth and Steven twisted the knife around in his back. Then in their minds they herd Sara's weak voice.

" Gary, Steven, Luke is coming your way and fast!" But she was too late Luke appeared in front of them as quick as light and kicked them both back. He stood next to Nessus and began to help him up. Luke did something very strange he pulled out the dagger from Nessus' back and stabbed him in the heart.

"TRAITOR!" Yelled Nessus as Luke pulled out the Dagger and poured the blood on it into a vile filled with a clear liquid that turned the potion a sickly purple.

"No this was always the plan, I couldn't hope to defeat you by myself... Do you know why I call my sword Backbiter?"

"LUKE," shouted Gary in a dazed shock.

"Ah Gary, thank you I couldn't have done this without you." Gary and Steven sprinted toward him but Luke was faster, he held up a talisman and with a flash of green light he was gone. As Nessus turned to dust Jasmine woke up.

" did we Win?" She asked rubbing her head. The others enter the gym looking around in shock to see it in shambles.

" I... I think so." Said Steven helping her up. Melody walks in and picks up the shirt Nessus tossed at them.

"Take that, we'll ask Chiron why Nessus was trying to throw it at us." Said Gary holding his shoulder.

"Okay we need to get out of here before the cops show up, Jordan, Graham I'll take you home shortly but first we need to talk." Said Gary studying them intently. They both agree and follow the group outside.


	12. Chapter 11 (Homeward Bound)

Chapter 11 (Homeward Bound)

Battered beaten and injured they all get to Gary's house where Mrs. Ward was waiting for them ready to help with any healing. Fortunately no one was severely injured and only required a healing session with Jasmine to heal their worst injuries not needing surgery.

Gary dismisses everyone except for Sara, Graham, Jordan and Steven so they all could talk in private. Gary and Sara explained about the boys all being Demigods and that the weapons they received were magical and that they could be trained properly on how to use them and their powers at camp. They all agreed but wanted to see what their mortal parents would think before they made any kind of choices. Gary respected their wishes and drove them home to have a word with their parents.

Gratefully the parents agreed to letting their kids go to the camp mostly by Sara's persuasive Telepathic power changing their minds. Jordan received the keys to a shiny new car. So once back at Gary's house the others are packed and ready to go after a long conversation Gary finally convinced his mom to allow him to use her van.

Gary, Melody, Steven, Jena and Sara were in the van. While Jordan, Jasmine, Graham and Cookie loaded into Jordan's car with most of the bags splitting up the load between the two cars. They get out on the highway with no problem. Gary drove the van while Jordan followed. They pass several stores and restaurants and finally got on the bay bridge.

Steven asked "wow I wonder what happened to the bridge over there." Gary and the others explained about the fight with the Chimera impressing Steven. After about two hours of driving the mood In the car changed dramatically. Jena shrieked when everyone looked at where she was pointing at. Stevens arm was turning a dark blue then he started to jerk around in the back seat uncontrollably.

"What's going on with him?" Asked Sara trying to assess the damage from the front seat. Gary quickly pulled over and got out of the front seat to see what all the hubbub was about.

" I don't know, oh no Mel, not you too." Said Gary looking at her for some help. Jasmine came running up to see what's going on.

"Jasmine, get in here and help me Jena you get up front and drive Sara direct her the shortest way possible get us to camp," said Gary. Jena made no arguments and jumped in the front seat. She speed off down the road and Jordan followed being directed by Cookie.

"Jasmine get the herb bag out of the back." Said Gary pointing to the back of the van. She rushed to the back and returned with a black leather bag.

"Here it is."

"Quickly the kingsfoil and sage I need it." Asked Gary. Jasmine handed Gary what he asked for they looked like a weed looking plant with very tiny flowers. Gary snatched it quickly from her and popped it on his mouth and chewed it then spat it back out into his hand and rubbed it around his friends arms just above where the infection hadn't reached yet. As the infection got to the ring of herbs it stopped spreading.

"How did you learn to do that?" Asked Jasmine referring to the plant.

"A little something Charlie taught me." He said breathing heavily. Then the two began to shake violently once again but it was only their arms where the infection seemed to be spreading from. Then their throats began to swell up and turn red as if they were having a strange reaction to the poison. Gary pressed his ear to their mouths and said:

"Okay Jasmine they've stopped breathing we need to perform CPR." said Gary beginning to perform the technique on Melody while Jasmine did the same to Steven. They began to breath again but it was very weak then their throats stayed red and their faces started turning blue.

"Jasmine hand me the pod looking thing inside the bag." Said Gary continuing to push on Steven and Melody's chests. Jasmine dug through the black leather bag and pulled out a black pod looking plant and handed it to Gary. He broke it open with his teeth and shoved each half down their throats. The red swelling started to go down significantly.

"What was that thing?" Asked Jasmine.

"A bizore, it opens up the airways when someone's been poisoned."

"Did Charlie teach you that too?" Asked Jasmine.

"Yah it won't stop the infection but it will slow it down but once it reaches their hearts I can't do anything about it." He said. Their veins turned black once again now leading from their necks and moving very slowly to their chests their bodies shook violently once again.

"We're at camp do you want us to stop at the gates?" Asked Sara looking back at them.

"No Sara take the wheel drive straight through get us to the infirmary they can't last any longer I'm running out of ideas." Said Gary. Sara switched places with Jena and drove straight through the boundaries of the camp then through the trails leading throughout.

" don't worry about the campers they'll move just keep driving." Said Gary looking out the windows seeing several campers jumping out of the way from the two vehicles driving through the camp at high speeds then they stopped just outside the infirmary Gary opens the doors carrying both Steven and Melody.

" I need some Apollo Campers Now!" He yelled. Seconds later eight boys come out holding two stretchers they take Melody and Steven from him and carry them into the building.

"You need to stay here." Said a young boy wearing a Cowboy hat. He had one of those southern country accents.

"Michael you have to save them, Please." Said Gary as Jasmine ran inside to help with the procedure.

"We'll do our best but we don't know what caused this so it'll be harder to figure out what's wrong." Replied Michael placing a hand on Gary's shoulder and rushing inside to help his siblings.

Out of nowhere Savanna, Chiron, Friedan, Kelsey and Emma come sprinting down the hill all of them had their weapons drawn as if they were ready for a fight. Jordan and Graham pulled out their weapons thinking they were in for a fight.

"GARY? Well well my boy, you know how to make a entrance don't you." Said Chiron clapping his hands and laughing. Emma and Kelsey sprinted forward to hug him. Friedan walked up and clapped him on the back while Savanna just said "it's good to see you back bubby."

"Yah I'm sorry we weren't here when you guys arrived but..." Began Gary.

"Dionysus and Friedan told us about your quest when we got back yesterday." Said Savanna looking at Jordan, Graham and Jena. The boys put away their weapons seeing no danger in the young girls eyes.

"Yah, that reminds me, Sara can you take Jena, Jordan and Graham to the big house for the camp video for me?" Asked Gary wiping sweat from his forehead.

Sara agrees and pulls the three recruits to the big house. Gary walks over and talks to Savanna and Chiron he explained about everything that happened, about Steven being their brother and everything. Three Hours pass, Michael and Jasmine emerge from the infirmary to deliver the news.

"We have stabilized both of them, they just need a rest for now." Said Michael.

"Do we have any idea what caused it?" Asked Gary.

"Yah it was this..." He held up a bloody stained shirt using a pair of cooking tongs.

"So what, it's just a Shirt with blood on it." Said Gary.

"That's not just any kind of Blood, that's Centaur blood it's very poisonous to Demigods they're lucky you were able to act quickly, that's what killed Hercules' mortal body back when he fought Nessus two thousand years ago." Said Chiron.

"Gary's quick thinking was enough to slow things down enough for us to take over." Said Michael looking at Jasmine for conformation.

"Good show, Gary what's wrong my boy?" Asked Chiron turning his attention to Gary who had a look on his face that looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"That worries me because Luke put some of Nessus' blood into a potion vile just before he escaped." Said Gary.

"I fear we haven't herd the end of Luke my young friends." Said Chiron. Gary just gave him a very concerned look.

Everyone went their separate ways, Gary did not leave the infirmary for three days while his friend and brother were resting. He dozed off sitting in a chair between them resting his head on the wooden support beam behind him. Melody and Steven woke up and saw him asleep then they stood and covered him up with a blanket. Chiron wheeled in and saw them. He motioned for them to come outside while Gary rested.

"Hello, Melody it's wonderful to see you and it's nice to finally meet you Steven." Said Chiron bowing his head saying hello.

Steven returned with an hand shake and Melody hugged her old friend and mentor. Gary came running out of the building in a panic. When he saw them talking he rushed over to them and picked them both up as happy as could be. He had tears of joy on his face.

"Never scare me like that again you two." He said while holding one in each arm.

"We won't Gary." Said Melody returning the hug with enthusiasm.

"Yah, oh hey Gary, let go really quick." Said Steven.

"What's up bud?" He said releasing them but kept his arms around Melody's waist.

"I took this from Shepler before he died when you flung me at him..." He pulls out a conch shell that looked like it was shaped into some sort of horn. "It was glowing blue when I picked it up so I wanted to make sure it wasn't important." He said handing it to Chiron.

"Do you know what this is my friend." Asked Chiron in awe.

"No." Said Steven

"I don't even know what that is." Said Gary with interest.

"This is the Horn of Boreas, it has been missing for one thousand years it's what he used to use to create his blizzards before his staff." Said Chiron.

"Should we give it to him? Where is he? I'd like to meet him." Said Steven.

Gary, Chiron and Melody gave each other matching expressions of disappointment then explained the law about how the gods aren't allowed to see their Children.

"Hey Gary why don't you take your brother to the forges to get fitted for his weapon and armor." Said Chiron.

"Sure okay let's go Steven." Said Gary walking him and Melody excitedly down the trail that lead to the forges. Several campers congratulated them on their quest and introduced themselves and so on. Inside the forge every member of Gary's team is waiting for them.

"Hey!" Cheered everyone.

"Oh hey guys, this is Steven. Come here bud I want you to meet my friends Emma daughter of Athena, Kelsey the daughter of Aphrodite, and that's Friedan the son of Dionysus." Said Gary introducing them all.

"And who is that?" Asked Steven to Melody Indicating Savanna, while Gary talked to Emma and Kelsey about something pertaining to the roman camper.

"Oh your brother has no train of thought that's Savanna daughter of Boreas your younger Sister." She said clapping him on the back.

"So I have an older brother and a little sister, this has been a good week for me." He begins to laugh along with everyone else who was listening.

"So, Gary tells me you do well with Axes in battle." Said Cookie Circling him with two more blacksmiths following his lead.

"Yah." Said Steven nervously, Gary and the others were trying to hold in their laughter since they always pick on the new people like that Graham, Jena and Jordan are the only ones not laughing since they don't know what's going on.

"Unfortunately we already have an Axe Master." He said pointing a big thumb at Sara.

"Oh so that means you'll have to figure something else out for me then?" Said Steven.

" yah give my brothers and I about two hours and come back we'll have something for you by then." Said Cookie.

"Oh, Cookie come here for a sec." Said Steven leaning in to whisper something in Cookies ear. What Steven said to him must have caught his undivided attention because he cocked his head up and turned right away to the work bench.

"Okay everyone let's give Beckendorf, Cookie and Jake some room to work." Said Gary.

" yah let's show the new comers what trained Demigods can do." Said Melody.

They all agree and run to the combat arena. Savanna, Friedan, Emma and Kelsey Line one side of the arena while eight Ares Campers lined the opposite side armed with spears and Swords. Everyone of them charged when Gary rung the bell. Savanna shot two of the boys in the knees taking no grief and smacking them with her bow knocking them out. Emma soured into the air and kicked two others in the faces and then slammed her bronze mace into their chests knocking them out as quick as light. Kelsey was actually struggling a tad bit because the two Ares boys she was fighting weren't letting her crack her whip. But she got lucky and wrapped one of their legs together and slammed him to the ground and into the other then she unwrapped it from his legs with a jerk of her wrist and sent a wave of intense flames that made the boys yield. Friedan stabbed the ground with his spear and used it to spin in a circle kind of like a horizontal gymnast pole swing slamming one of the Ares boys into his brother then holding up his hand wrapped the other in a grape vine.

"Kelsey's gotten really good with that whip I gave her last summer hasn't she. " said Melody to Gary who nodded in agreement. Jordan, Graham, Steven and Jena looked at each of them in amazement.

"When are we going to be able to do stuff like that?" Asked Graham.

"Once you've trained up properly." Said Chiron walking up clapping now in his true form.

"Ah, Chiron I'd like you to meet Jordan, Graham and Jena." Said Gary placing a hand on each of their shoulders as he said their names.

"Hello everyone, but we'll have to get formerly aquatinted later, Gary you and Jasmine need to come with me, we have much to discuss." Said the old Centaur.

"Okay, Savanna..." He yelled into the arena. "... You take Steven and Jena to the Cabin to get settled in. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Savanna nodded jumped from the arena next to Steven with a cool gust of wind picking her up. She grabbed his arm and Megan's jacket and pulled them off toward their cabin. Gary Chiron and Jasmine walk silently the opposite way going to the Big House. They enter the Library to see a short woman with shoulder length brunette hair. She wore black sweat pants and a pink under armor shirt. Her smile was bright, Gary recognized her straight away. When she saw his face she sat up and crossed her legs in attention.

"Mrs. Glessner? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hello Gary. Jasmine." She said standing up, she flashed a blinding silver then where she stood was the recognizable eighteen year old Artemis. Gary just looked on as shocked as could be not that it was her but because she used his name without puking.

"My lady why have you summoned us?" Asked Gary bowing his head.

"This is actually very hard for me to admit but... You did very well on this quest... For a boy." She said with derision.

"I couldn't have succeeded without Jasmine by my side."

"Yes I know, I was watching you two very closely, you two seemed to work very well together so I have decided something very difficult for me to let go." She said as if every word was hard to say.

"Yes my lady?" Said Jasmine looking into the Goddesses silver moon colored eyes.

"I have decided that Jasmine remain here at the camp to become a permanent member of your team."

Gary was so bewildered by what she said he had absolutely no words.

"Thank you my lady, thank you we will not let you down." Said Jasmine hugging the goddess.

"It is my gift to you for a job well done." She said staring at Gary intently. Her appearance flashed between her normal form and Mrs. Glessner. Gary asked Chiron to Summon his team to the Big house so they could tell them the good news.

Walking into the room Sara almost let the surprise out of the bag when she let out a happy shriek obviously having read someone's mind to figure out why she was called. Gary and Jasmine told everyone the news. Making them all super happy Artemis said her goodbyes, flashed Silver and was gone.

"Hey Steve why don't we head back to the forges to see if Josh has your weapon ready for you yet." Said Gary pulling him out of the Big house and back down the hill towards the firry hot forges.

Once they were in view of the forges they see Cookie standing out front with his arms crossed he had a small cloth wrapped around something.

"Ah good to see you finally came back around, come inside so we can talk."

On the way inside Gary tells Cookie the good news about Jasmine being able to stay at the camp which sent a jolt of excitement into Cookies voice.

"So did you have any kind of trouble with my request?" Asked Steven.

"It took a lot of Hephaestus magic to charm it the way it is so you need to be extremely careful with these." Said Cookie handing the wrapped up cloth to Steven who enthusiastically unwrapped it. He revealed them to be twin Bladed Boomerangs they were about half a foot long on either side and the blades glowed icy blue like Gary's, Stevens and Savannas eyes. On one side was the wood where he was able to throw them and the opposite was the very sharp blade.

"They can pierce through almost any kind of Metals and armor, all you have to do is throw it." Said Cookie looking over Stevens shoulder.

"Bechendorf, Jake and I charmed them to return back to you after you throw them even after they hit something." Continued Cookie looking at Stevens amazed expression.

"That must have taken a lot of power to forge." Chimed in Gary from the door.

"Yah but it is worth it." Said Cookie. Steven turned and gave Cookie a nice thankful handshake.

"Hey Gary why don't we go practice." Said Steven punching Gary's shoulder playfully.

"Okay let's go little bro." Said Gary putting Steven in a playful head lock and messing with his hair. Steven breaks free and starts to run out the door and accidentally bumps into Savanna. She gives him a devilish look then smiles, punches his shoulder and says;

"Tag Your it." She and Gary run to the combat Arena being chased by Steven. Once in the arena they take up positions on opposite sides of the field. The stadium started to fill as campers saw a fight about to begin then out of nowhere Melody rang the Gong. Gary gave her a smile.

Steven started the fight by throwing one of his boomerangs as Savanna shoots arrows at him knocking them out of the air as they hit it. She jumps just narrowly dodging it from hitting her. Gary sprints over and playfully swings his staff at Steven who blocks it with his remaining boomerang which creates Blueish sparks. Savanna comes out of the corner of Gary's eye so he moves making her slam her daggers into the staff creating even more sparks. The first boomerang sails back to Steven but Gary pushes both of his younger siblings in opposite directions. Steven caught it and dodge rolled as Savanna took out her bow and fired arrows at her older brothers. Gary swatted them out of the air with his staff while Steven flung his Boomerangs into the arrows intercepting them mid air and catching them as they sailed back at him.

Gary spun his staff in a circle blocking arrows from hitting him, Steven then flung one of the boomerang's at his older brother forcing him to dodge out of the way. As it sailed back to him Savanna shot arrow after arrow to him but he blocked them with the remaining boomerang.

The crowd around them cheered wildly as they showed off their skills. Steven was the roar of the camp considering on how new he was to his powers and his ability to still be standing against Gary and Savanna. They continue to fight playfully not really trying to harm each other as it begins to snow around them. The vision starts to fade darker and darker.

THE END


End file.
